


Вальбурга

by Heks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heks/pseuds/Heks
Summary: В доме на площади Гриммо начинают происходить странные вещи, и Поттер просит Малфоя о помощи.





	1. Chapter 1

У магглов есть такие кассеты, на которых записаны всякие релаксирующие звуки: шум моря, дождя, журчание ручья, пение птиц, гроза с раскатами грома, летняя ночь с цикадами и сверчками. Тетя Петуния купила как-то раз парочку и слушала их часа три кряду. У Гарри в первые же тридцать минут разболелась голова, но его мнение, как и комфорт, никого не интересовало. Повезло, что Дадли выразил все за него, швырнув чем-то в проигрыватель — игрушкой, сунутой ему в руки книжкой, он не помнил. К несчастью, он промазал, но тетя Петуния намек поняла и релаксацией больше не злоупотребляла. По крайней мере, пока Дадли находился в опасной близости от проигрывателя.

Вроде бы — Гарри не был точно уверен — существовали даже записи с шумом кофейни. Или кто-то говорил ему, что его успокаивает стук вилок и чашек и оживленный треп нескольких десятков человек. Поттер не мог понять, как это может успокоить. Наверное, дело все-таки в том, что за всю ночь он поспал часа два.

— Я просто открыл этот шкаф, — пожаловался он то ли Гермионе, то ли пирожку с курицей. — А оно как ломанется на меня, я даже пикнуть не успел. Чуть не задохнулся там.

— Хорошо, что это было платье, а не панталоны, — как всегда нашла светлую сторону Гермиона, и Гарри передернуло.

— Панталоны мамаши Сириуса, кошмар, лучше и не жить вовсе. Это, конечно, лучше, чем на прошлой неделе.

На прошлой неделе, открыв ящик на кухне и увидев летящие в лицо ножи, вилки, ложки и один штопор, Гарри чудом успел прикрыться крышкой от кастрюли и достать палочку — не иначе, как сам Мерлин материализовался в кухне и отвел ладонью алчущие крови приборы. Нейтрализовав агрессивную утварь, Гарри подрагивающими руками ощупал себя. Одно дело — встречаться лицом к лицу с не всегда адекватными магами, что случалось не так уж и часто, другое — едва не погибнуть в цвете лет на отсыревшей кухне. Его утыканный приборами, словно еж, труп обнаружили бы в лучшем случае на следующий день. Вилка, как известно, одним ударом наносит четыре дырки, а в ящике их было минимум пятнадцать штук. Вспоминая это, Гарри поежился.

— Который это уже случай? — спросила Гермиона, нахмурившись.

— Шестой, — уныло отозвался Гарри, откусывая пирожок. В первый раз его трижды окатило кипятком в душе, хотя он даже не прикасался к вентилям. Сделать с душем ничего не вышло — из него по-прежнему безо всякой системы лилась оглушительно горячая вода. Второй случай произошел рано утром: очнувшись ото сна, в котором его кто-то душил, Гарри обнаружил, что запутался в балдахине кровати. Впоследствии он решил, что тяжелые шторы каким-то невероятным образом сорвались с крючков и упали не на пол, а на кровать. Возможно, он зацепил их во сне, думал Гарри, выпутываясь из ткани и грудой скидывая ее на кресло. Вешать их обратно он не стал: было лень возиться, да и без пыльных тряпок спалось куда лучше. Дальше больше: на третьем этаже в спальне Регулуса ни с того ни с сего прямо на его глазах разбилось оконное стекло — просто осыпалось на пол. Гарри битых пятнадцать минут перебирал осколки, пытаясь найти, что разбило окно, но так ничего и не обнаружил. В четвертый раз Гарри едва не заработал инфаркт: он просто поднимался по лестнице, рассеянно глядя на отрубленные эльфийские головы и думая, что надо заняться ими в следующую очередь — как только закончит выбрасывать накопившийся за долгие годы хлам, — как вдруг одна из голов зловеще оскалилась. Сказать, что Гарри мужественно пережил эти несколько мгновений, значило бессовестно соврать. Поттер повидал достаточно дерьма в своей жизни, но оживающие отрубленные головы — это уже слишком. Только этим он мог оправдать свой мужественный крик и вывихнутую при бегстве ногу. После этого раза Гарри убедился, что с домом происходит какая-то зловещая херня, в стиле тех ужастиков, над которыми Рон хохотал до упаду.

— И все это, не считая шорохов по ночам, — сквозь пирожок добавил Гарри. — Может, экзорцистов вызвать?

— Изгоняющий дьявола, — поддакнула Гермиона. — А миссис Блэк что говорит?

— Миссис Блэк, — раздраженно передразнил Поттер. — Старая ведьма она, опять посреди ночи хохотала так, что я чуть не умер. И почему-то не работают заглушающие чары, какого вообще хрена? Может, и правда кого-нибудь позвать? Когда она в первую ночь зарядила смеяться, я наложил заглушку и даже поспал, а на следующий день ее хватило на полчаса, пришлось идти и ругаться.

Миссис Блэк, как называла старую суку Гермиона, выглядела тогда настолько довольной жизнью, что Гарри не смог себя остановить и излил всю свою усталость и недосып в матерной форме. С каждым ругательством Вальбурга Блэк словно расцветала, тусклые краски будто становились ярче, даже рама нет-нет да поблескивала некогда богатой позолотой. Глядя в злобные глаза старухи, Гарри испытывал такое отвращение, что его буквально передергивало. Оборвав поток ругани, он с топотом поднялся по лестнице и так грохнул дверью, что где-то что-то упало. К счастью, до конца ночи обошлось без происшествий, но потом все повторялось из раза в раз. Вальбурга зловеще хохотала каждую ночь в разное время — видимо, чтобы у Гарри не выработалась привычка, он шел и матерился, иногда швырял в картину что-то тяжелое, уходил и тщетно пытался уснуть. В одну из ночей, улегшись в постель, он понял, что не может отключиться, потому что каждый нерв в его теле ждет раскатов смеха долбанувшейся старухи. Он пролежал так до утра, а Вальбурга в ту ночь не издала ни звука, лишь что-то стучало на первом этаже, словно кто-то прыгал на деревянной ноге.

Звуки по ночам тоже выматывали Гарри, но не так сильно, как приступы веселья старухиного портрета. Что-то трещало в перекрытиях, на грани сна измученный Гарри слышал какой-то шепот, периодически в комнатах раздавался стук, как в ту ночь, и пару раз он слышал отчетливый собачий скулеж.

Все это наполняло душу Поттера такой черной ненавистью к Вальбурге Блэк, к ее дому, ко всем ее провонявшим старостью и пылью шмоткам, что за уборку перед грандиозным ремонтом он брался с таким остервенением, что ненужный хлам в конце дня приходилось тащить на первый этаж в три захода. В маггловских мешках для мусора были вещи, которые он почти задаром отдавал жадному до наживы Наземникусу. Таких было мало, по большей части Гарри безо всякой жалости нес на помойку платья Вальбурги, ее косметику, пахнувшую едко и терпко, книги вроде «Как распознать нечистокровность», потемневшие серебряные украшения, посуду, картинные рамы, пожранные молью подушечки, семейный фарфор — все милые ее черному сердцу вещи. Хитрожопый Кричер спрятал некоторые хозяйкины вещи с такой ловкостью и в такие места, что Гарри был готов поклясться, что сам Волдеморт брал у него консультации, когда прятал хоркруксы. Если бы он сунул перстень Риддлов в полый карниз в гостиной, как спрятал тяжелые серьги Кричер, то его не нашел бы сам Мерлин. Поттер обнаружил их случайно, когда решил снять пыльные шторы, и крепления оторвались от отсыревшей стены. Будет не лишним добавить, что и карниз, и шторы упали прямиком Гарри на голову. Весь дом, словно живое существо, ненавидел его так же, как и дражайшая хозяйка — жаль, что уже мертвая, Гарри даже не мог пожелать ей сдохнуть, чтобы словить хотя бы кратковременный катарсис.

— Сириус вроде бы упоминал, что его мать разбиралась в проклятиях. Наверное, перед смертью она окончательно сошла с ума и прокляла весь дом. Это сразу началось?

— Нет, сначала все было нормально, а потом меня попытался сварить душ, а шторы — задушить. Потом как прорвало — одно за другим.

— Может быть, ты как-то активировал проклятье?

Гарри нервно засмеялся:

— Даже не знаю, как это мне удалось, ничего вроде бы не трогал.

— Это началось после ремонта?

Гарри задумался, вертя в руках кусок пирога без начинки. Он бросил его на тарелку и пожал плечами:

— Вроде бы да, я не уверен. Мало ли какую сраную табакерку я случайно передвинул, пока жил в доме. — Помолчав, он спросил: — Считаешь, мне надо ловить Наземникуса и требовать у него все вещи назад?

— А еще отправляться на свалку и подбирать все ее платья, — добавила Гермиона. — Нет, надо и правда вызвать специалиста. Хорошо, если бы ему удалось поговорить с самой миссис Блэк. Если она действительно прокляла дом, то можно лет десять искать способ снять чары. По всей Британии сотни таких заброшенных домов, ими еще детей пугают.

— Тетушка Вальбурга такая контактная душка, что с ней легко найдет общий язык любой человек, — развеселился Гарри. — Я могу просто стоять рядом с ней — радушный хозяин и хозяйка — и слово в слово повторять ее вопли: грязнокровое отродье, мерзкие предатели крови, грязные плебеи, вы недостойны даже лизать порог моего дома, здесь все провоняло, прочь отсюда, вон, вон.

— Глядишь, еще подружитесь.

— Не дай бог.

— Как там Малфой и его нога? — сменила тему Гермиона.

— Все еще неразлучны, судя по тому, что он выходит на работу, и нас вдвоем отправляют в Абердин.

— Просто Чип и Дейл. Что там в Абердине?

— Еще не сказали, завтра с утра планерка.

Гарри еще немного поболтал с Гермионой, но обеденный перерыв подошел к концу, и, попрощавшись, они разошлись. На работе его ждал отчет о прошлом задании, со сдачей которого он тянул уже не первый день. Малфой дал бы ему за это по шее — но, к счастью, он торчал дома и напивался костеростом, так что на работу можно было ходить с удовольствием. К сожалению, эти светлые деньки подошли к концу, и Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно кончились рождественские каникулы и снова нужно писать километровые эссе и ходить к Снейпу на уроки. Вместо Снейпа у него был Малфой, в пару с которым его в последнее время ставили довольно часто. Уинстон Филлипс, их начальник, ничем это не объяснял, велел не задавать идиотских вопросов и пошевеливаться. И Гарри пошевеливался в сторону очередного задания, ворча и ноя, что Малфой достал его еще в школе, а теперь приходится терпеть его и на работе. Тот парировал, что ему доставляет еще меньше удовольствия слышать, а тем более видеть его. Обычно в этот момент Гарри грозился вызвать группу борьбы с упырями. Поттер думал, что в общем-то, они неплохо ладили.

Домучив отчет, Гарри перечитал свое сочинение. Судя по написанному, выходило, что Малфой, хоть и не без труда, но обезвредил взбесившийся шкаф, а Гарри подчистил всем память. Слаженная и качественная работа, комар носа не подточит. На деле психованный гроб на ножках был облюбован полтергейстом, и они с Малфоем битых полчаса вальсировали по комнате, пытаясь выкурить нежить. Взмокшие и в синяках, потому что шкафом полтергейст управлял виртуозно, они наконец смогли вскрыть дверцы и развеять засранца. Напоследок крутанувшись на ножке, шкаф с глухим треском повалился на Малфоя и сломал ему ногу.

— Скажешь мне бросить тебя и идти одному? — пошутил Гарри, взгромоздив на себя шипящего Малфоя и выйдя из дома, предварительно обработав магглов.

— Ты охренел? — нормальным от удивления голосом спросил Малфой. — Тащи меня в Мунго быстрее, иначе я тебе самому ногу сломаю.

Сдав отчет, Гарри предпринял попытку навести на столе порядок, потерпел фиаско и отчалил домой.

— Еще не сдох, грязнокровое отродье, — разочарованно приветствовала его миссис Блэк.

— Чего не сказать о тебе, — отозвался Гарри, ставя на пол пакет с покупками, подходя к портрету и рывком закрывая его шторами. За слоем ткани раздалось хорошо различимое рычание, но Гарри не стал слушать, подхватил пакет и ушел на кухню. В последнее время в привычку вошло еще с порога осматривать помещение: не трясется ли какая-то часть мебели, не светится ли, не гудит ли как разбуженный улей. Кухня вела себя прилично, и Гарри сгрузил немногочисленные продукты в холодильник, поставил на плиту кастрюлю и бросил пару картофелин в раковину. Задумавшись, он включил воду, сунул под кран руки, тут же ошпарился крутым кипятком и взвыл. Из коридора донесся заливистый старушечий смех. Подавив желание швырнуть в портрет картошкой, Гарри направился к шкафчику с зельями. Найдя противоожоговое, он щедро плеснул его на руку и, прежде чем вспыхнула ослепительная боль, понял, что все снова пошло не так.

 

* * *  
Гарри надеялся, что хотя бы перебитая нога заставит Малфоя опоздать на планерку, но когда он вбежал в комнату для собраний, тот уже восседал на стуле. Моргнув пару раз для верности, Гарри убедился, что увиденное не было галлюцинацией — в руке Малфой держал трость.

— Ты теперь хромоножка? — поинтересовался он, падая на стул рядом и осторожно кладя руку себе на колено.

— У меня хромает нога, а у тебя — чувство юмора, — парировал Малфой. — Сказали пару дней походить с поддержкой.

— Могу оказать моральную. Кричалки или мотивирующие плакаты?

— Лучше сломай мне вторую ногу, будь милосерден.

Планерка прошла быстро, но Гарри, чья рука горела и вопила от боли, эти минуты показались вечностью. Малфой изредка косился на него, вопросительно дергал бровью, но ничего не говорил.

— Дом в Абердине, — инструктировал Филипс, — раньше принадлежал семье магов по фамилии Рид, после войны они эмигрировали в Америку, дом простоял два года пустым. Пару месяцев назад в него заселилась семья магглов, и почти сразу же они начали жаловаться на чье-то присутствие в доме. Скорее всего, остаточная магия, может быть, парочка боггартов.

Малфой недовольно поморщился. Гарри не раз слышал его разглагольствования на тему «маги на побегушках у магглов», но, тем не менее, свою работу он делал на совесть.

— Отправляетесь портключом. История такая: вы из компании «Знамение», занимающейся изгнанием всякой нечисти…

— Не такая уж неправда, — заметил Малфой. Филлипс посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и тяжело вздохнул.

— Что я перед вами распинаюсь? Святая вода, распятия и прочее веселье здесь. — Он кинул им сумку. — Гарри рос у магглов, так что разберетесь. У вас час на репетицию, развлекайтесь.

Малфой тут же сунул нос в сумку и вытащил склянку с водой. Поболтав содержимое, он изучил его на свет.

— И чем она отличается от обычной воды?

— Скорее всего, ничем, — ответил Гарри, перебирая в сумке фиалы с зельями. — Налил обычную из-под крана. Короче, говорить лучше буду я, а ты, как обычно, смотри на всех как на грязь, и все пройдет как по маслу.

Найдя наконец противоожоговое зелье, он неловко стянул с руки бинт, откупорил флакон и вылил зелье на ожог, глухо застонав. Малфой глянул на него, пару раз негромко постучал тростью по полу и спросил:

— Где это ты так?

Слишком занятый своими ощущениями, а точнее, их отсутствием, Гарри ответил не сразу.

— Долгая история. Но, раз у нас еще час и ты сам напросился, я расскажу.

Гарри уложился в десять минут. Малфой слушал внимательно, в особо животрепещущих моментах постукивал тростью, правда, не без тени удовольствия на лице. Особенно ему понравился эпизод с эльфийскими головами.

— Зуб даю, ты визжал как девчонка.

— Я визжал как взрослый мужчина и, поверь мне, разницы никакой, — мрачно отозвался Гарри.

— Головы тоже приклеены как портрет? — Малфой закинул больную ногу на здоровую, взял из сумки бутылек с водой и принялся вертеть его в руках. — Что ж, у каждой семьи свои милые странности.

— Действительно, одни отрубают домовикам головы и вешают их на стены, а другие разводят павлинов.

— Если ты попытался меня зацепить, то мимо. Я сам терпеть не мог этих павлинов: они гоняли меня по саду, когда я был маленький. — Малфой швырнул в смеющегося Гарри бутылкой. — Хватит ржать, Поттер, ты не понятия не имеешь, каково это — убегать от десяти павлинов, когда тебе всего пять лет.

Гарри пальцами вытер выступившие слезы и поделился:

— В пять лет я убегал от Дадли и его шайки.

Малфой некоторое время подумал и согласился:

— Да, тебе было хуже. Павлины хотя бы красивые.

Мысль, которая стеснительно околачивалась где-то на краю сознания Гарри, во время паузы в разговоре осмелела и вышла на свет, немного ошеломив своей очевидностью. Он в смятении покосился на Малфоя, которого, казалось, поглотила пучина детских обид и павлинов, и неуверенно спросил:

— М… Малфой? Не хочешь помочь товарищу?

— Тебе, что ли? — подозрительно сощурился тот.

— Да.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Малфой.

Гарри вздохнул:

— Надо было бросить тебя тогда под шкафом.

Малфой угрюмо на него уставился. Уже через десять секунд Гарри стал чувствовать себя неуютно, если вообще можно говорить о каком-либо уюте в одной с Малфоем комнате. Он как дементор всасывал всю безмятежность бытия и перерабатывал ее в напряжение и какую-то странную неловкость — по крайней мере, в случае Гарри.

— Ладно, чего тебе? — наконец смилостивился он. — Расколдовать водопровод ты и сам можешь, эльфийские головы оторвать у меня не получится. В чем тогда дело?

— Гермиона говорит, что если Вальбурга прокляла дом, то она одна знает, как проклятие снять. Я с ней последние две недели только матом общаюсь, из чистокровных друзей у меня только Рон, но ты сам понимаешь, как она на него отреагирует, да и жалко его. А вот ты с ней можешь найти точки соприкосновения.

Малфой вскинул брови и полувопросительно сказал:

— Меня, значит, не жалко.

— Неа, — махнул рукой Гарри. — Вы с ней, к тому же, близкие родственники, пообщаешься с тетушкой Вальбургой, вы друг другу еще понравитесь, будешь забегать к нам на чай.

— Значит, хочешь, чтобы я выведал у нее, как именно она прокляла дом? — проигнорировал чайную часть Малфой. — Но это же дело не одной недели, даже моего обаяния не хватит окрутить ее в короткие сроки. И как ты вообще это все хочешь представить? Здравствуйте, это Малфой, он чистокровный и красивый, пойду-ка налью нам чаю, а вы пока побеседуйте?

— Насчет красивого я бы поспорил…

— Не вздумай, иначе я не попрусь в твой дом с привидениями.

— Молчу-молчу, — закивал Гарри, подняв руки и с удовольствием отметив, что боль прошла. — Можно… я не знаю, общий проект по работе, какая ей вообще разница? Поторчишь в столовой, потом выйдешь, пообщаешься… В конце концов, пошли после задания ко мне, посмотришь, что как, а там разберемся.

Малфой смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, два раза задумчиво стукнул тростью (Гарри уже начинал раздражать этот звук) и пожал плечами.

— Ладно, согласен. Твоя родственница будет есть у меня из рук. Но ты мой должник.

 

* * *  
— Просто красота, — процедил Малфой, поднимая ногу и разглядывая ботинок, которым наступил во что-то мягкое. — Обожаю, когда нас отправляют в какую-нибудь жопу.

Портключ доставил их в узкое пространство между домами, рядом с набитым доверху мусорным контейнером. Гарри давно уже не удивляло слово «жопа» из уст Малфоя, потому что во время одного лишь инцидента со шкафом он услышал от того больше ругательств, чем от Рона за месяц. Удачно приземлившись на относительно чистый участок земли, Гарри огляделся и бодро направился к выходу из тупика.

Нужный дом они нашли быстро. Гарри ожидал увидеть заколоченные окна, покосившуюся крышу, провалившееся крыльцо, хоть и знал, что дом теперь обзавелся жильцами. Маггловское кино давно заложило в его сознании определенные образы, и они тут же вступили в непродолжительный конфликт с реальностью.

— Помни, ты молчишь, я говорю, — напомнил он.

Малфой фыркнул:

— Как обычно.

Магглы оказались немного нервными, улыбчивыми и гостеприимными. Мистер и миссис Паркер тут же предложили им поочередно кофе, домашнюю выпечку и — чего мелочиться — пообедать с ними, и Гарри так же поочередно от всего отказался. Мельком глянув на Малфоя, он понял, что тот совсем не против выпечки, и тут же еще раз заверил хозяев, что они совсем не голодны и хотели бы сразу приступить к работе.

— Конечно, — спохватилась миссис Паркер, — начнем с первого этажа?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Скорбный царственный вид Малфоя и его дорогая трость произвели на магглов неизгладимое впечатление. Гарри замечал, что они то и дело косятся на него, но не решаются обратиться. Гарри представлялся им куда более дружелюбным, поэтому все переговоры и вправду вел он.

За те полчаса, что они ходили по первому этажу, не нашлось ничего подозрительного, кроме притаившейся на высоком книжном шкафу докси. Кивнув Малфою, Гарри завел с Паркерами беседу о современных достижениях садоводства (еще снаружи он приметил свежевскопанную землю и ящик с саженцами), уводя их вперед и позволяя Малфою разобраться.

Во время променада Гарри не забывал водить руками по стенам, томно закрывать глаза и делать туманные замечания, используя слова «аура», «силовое поле» и «энергетические потоки». Он знал, что Малфой еще не скоро об этом забудет и, вполне вероятно, следующую неделю ему придется терпеть среднего остроумия подколки, но ничего другого не оставалось. Нужно было напустить как можно больше пыли в глаза магглам, чтобы они успокоились и ослабили внимание.

— Ничего подозрительного здесь не чувствую, — в конце концов заявил он, — пойдемте наверх.

— На кухне ночью гремела посуда, — натянуто сообщила миссис Паркер. — Вы уверены?

— Нет-нет, — заверил ее Гарри, — паранормальная сущность легко перемещается по дому, грохот на кухне не означает, что там ее место обитания.

Он почти физически ощущал, как Малфою хочется фыркнуть и как он усилием воли сдерживается.

На втором этаже дела обстояли повеселее. В спальне Гарри и Малфой обнаружили на косметическом столике гребень. От безделушки разило темной магией. Гарри, глазом не моргнув, сообщил, что гребень захвачен потусторонней сущностью и требует сеанса экзорцизма, и осторожно отправил его в сумку. Если бы стоявший позади магглов Малфой незаметно не заморозил предмет, он легко бы лишился руки. Что-то похожее он видел в доме на Гриммо, только это был не гребень, а щипчики непонятного предназначения. Магию эти твари чувствовали как нюхлер — золото, и Гарри был уверен, что их с Малфоем гребень засек еще на лестнице. Стараясь не представлять себе в красках (преимущественно красных), как украшение в один прекрасный день впивается миссис Паркер в затылок, он внимательно огляделся и отправился в следующую комнату.

— Ваш коллега немногословен, — шепотом поделился мистер Паркер, и Малфой, у которого был кошачий слух и кошачий же мерзкий характер, поморщился.

— Он немой с детства, — брякнул Гарри.

Малфой, получивший сочувственные взгляды четы, на выходе из пока еще пустующей детской незаметно отвесил ему пинка.

В общей сумме на втором этаже они собрали около пяти проклятых предметов. Помимо гребня, изъятию подлежали музыкальная шкатулка, у которой, к счастью, заклинило крышку, старинные вязальные спицы, настольные часы и волшебная бритва, при виде которой поежился даже Малфой. Каждый из этих предметов имел простую и понятную цель — либо высосать жизненную энергию человека, либо проткнуть его насквозь. Облазив весь второй этаж, Гарри переглянулся с Малфоем и понял, что думает о том же. Что-то не сходилось. Вряд ли проклятая бритва или гребень гремят ночью посудой.

— Нам нужно осмотреть чердак, — сообщил Гарри, и магглы ушли за лестницей.

— Бритва просто жуть, — негромко поделился Малфой. — Хорошо, что он еще не успел ее использовать. Иначе ты бы стирал из памяти магглы покромсанный в капусту труп ее мужа.

— И не говори, мне еще гребень не понравился. Со дня на день он мог насытиться и вцепиться ей в голову.

— Что за чудные люди эти Риды, — отметил Малфой. — Уехать и оставить в доме мешок энергетических вампиров.

— Подожди, — помотал головой Гарри, потирая переносицу под очками, — ведь из министерства приходили и проверяли дом, прежде чем отдать его магглам. Как они могли не заметить?

Малфой открыл было рот, но тут подошли Паркеры с лестницей и стали решать, кто полезет с господами экзорцистами наверх. В итоге сошлись на том, что Гарри и Малфой осмотрят помещение сами, миссис Паркер подождет внизу, а мистер Паркер все-таки приготовит всем чай.

Гарри полез первым. Лестница опасно пошатывалась, и он надеялся только, что не свалится на Малфоя. Ну и что на чердаке не окажется какого-нибудь изголодавшегося по человеческой плоти упыря. Задавшись вопросом, что пугает его больше — первое или второе, — Гарри не смог ответить. В нос ударил запах сырости. Поднявшись на ноги, Гарри наконец смог достать палочку и вызвать Люмос. Чердак был почти пустым, лишь у одной из стен жались безликие ящики. Подняв палочку повыше, Гарри заметил еще кучу тряпья в дальнем углу. Позади раздалось пыхтение, и Малфой, подтянувшись на руках, втащил себя на чердак.

— Помощь нужна? — спросил Гарри, не оборачиваясь и продолжая водить палочкой в воздухе.

— Нет.

— Вежливые люди иногда добавляют «спасибо».

— Боже, какой ты зануда, я пошел обратно.

Гарри без слов схватил повернувшегося в сторону лестницы Малфоя за локоть, и тот подчинился с кислой миной. Вдвоем они облазили чердак, заглядывая в ящики, и уже через несколько минут безудержно чихали от вьющейся в воздухе пыли. Во всех ящиках лежал обычный хлам, старые вещи, которые оказалось жаль выбрасывать, но и брать с собой не было нужды. Повертев в руках старую лампу, Малфой снова чихнул, отложил ее и взялся за последний ящик.

После дома на площади Гриммо Гарри был готов к чему угодно, поэтому, когда крышка ящика с треском отлетела и на Малфоя бросились до боли знакомые серебряные щипчики, он даже не удивился. Драко палил заклинаниями, силясь попасть по щипцам, но это было проблематично, потому что те метили прямо в глаза.

— Экспеллиармус! — скомандовал Гарри, и щипцы отнесло куда-то вглубь чердака.

— Молодец, — рыкнул Малфой, на лице которого было около пяти кровоточащих порезов, — кто их теперь искать пойдет? У тебя рефлекс, что ли, экспеллиармусами швыряться?

— Они тебя сами найдут, — огрызнулся Гарри. — В следующий раз могу сдержать свои рефлексы, и кличка у тебя тогда будет Слепой Пью.

Малфой на это ничего не ответил и отправился искать щипцы. Вернувшись к ящику, Гарри понял, что миссис Паркер уже второй раз спрашивает, как у них дела, и поспешно отозвался:

— Все хорошо, мы почти закончили!

Малфой из глубин чердака негромко чертыхнулся, и Гарри, убедившись, что больше в ящике ничто не жаждет выколоть им глаза, поспешил к нему.

— Что там?

— Крысы, — скривился Малфой, палочкой подсвечивая себе под ноги. — Мать твою, ну и мерзость…

Приглядевшись, Гарри увидел горку маленьких костей и черепов.

— Крысы едят друг друга? — зачем-то спросил он. Малфой пожал плечами.

Минут пять они искали щипчики, но те словно сквозь землю провалились. Наконец Малфой догадался посветить на потолок и распылил со стрекотом ринувшиеся к нему щипцы.

— «Экспеллиармус», — передразнил он Гарри. Тот как раз определялся, нахамить ему или вернуть пинок, когда позади них что-то упало.

— Там, — указал Гарри, и вдвоем они направились к куче тряпья, которую он заметил, оказавшись на чердаке. Воображение Гарри, вымотанного постоянными угрозами жизни, рисовало яркие картины: в тряпье поселилась мутировавшая докси размером со спаниеля — они подходят, а она выпрыгивает и впивается кому-нибудь из них в горло; или там прячется тот самый охочий до человечины упырь — они подходят, а он впивается им в горло; или…

— Петриф… — начал Малфой, прежде чем кто-то тоненько и пронзительно заголосил:

— Не убивайте, не убивайте Стинки!

Малфой замер с прямой спиной и занесенной для заклинания палочкой. Гарри удивленно наблюдал, как из-за горы тряпья показывается сначала дрожащее ухо, а следом за ним появляется и его дрожащий хозяин. Чудовищно худой домовой эльф в детских шортах в желтую уточку вышел под свет палочки и уставился на них огромными синими глазами. У одного из необъятных ушей не хватало кончика.

— Малфой, опусти палочку, — ровно попросил Гарри, и тот без лишних слов подчинился. — Ты Стинки?

Эльф часто закивал, не сводя с него испуганного взгляда и нервно выкручивая себе руки. Гарри решил, что домовик не выглядит так, словно способен впиться им в горло, и мягко спросил:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Взгляд Стинки забегал по сторонам, словно он подумывал сбежать, и Малфой тут же отреагировал:

— Попробуешь сбежать — прокляну.

— Нет, нет! — замотал головой Стинки так, что уши пару раз хлопнули его по лицу. — Стинки не сбежит! Стинки так давно, так давно не видел волшебников! С тех пор, как хозяева уехали, Стинки совсем один!

Гарри осторожно присел на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с эльфом, и тот в ужасе отшатнулся, наполовину спрятавшись за тряпьем.

— Хозяева оставили тебя здесь? — спросил Гарри, стараясь звучать мягко и не пугать и без того одичавшего эльфа. Стинки вцепился в тряпье и мелко затрясся.

— Молодой хозяин дал Стинки одежду, — наконец пробормотал эльф, избегая смотреть им в глаза. — И Стинки остался.

Гарри переглянулся с Малфоем, тот снова пожал плечами. Гарри знал только одного домовика, который радовался свободе, и Стинки явно не претендовал на то, чтобы стать вторым. Времени оставалось мало, и Гарри не стал деликатничать.

— По всему дому лежат проклятые предметы, это ты их разбросал?

Стинки перевел на него взгляд расширенных от ужаса глаз (Гарри никогда не видел у домовиков такого цвета) и запротестовал:

— Нет! Стинки не разбрасывал вещи хозяйки! Стинки спрятал, а магглы забрались на чердак и украли их!

— Понятно. Щипчики они не взяли?

— Стинки хорошо их спрятал.

— Да уж, — отозвался Малфой, доставая платок и осторожно промокая порезы.

— В доме есть еще проклятые предметы? — продолжил допрос Гарри. — Мы нашли гребень, бритву, шкатулку, часы и спицы. Щипчики мы уничтожили.

Домовик, не задумываясь, помотал головой.

— Хорошо. Стинки, тебе придется пойти со мной.

Стинки полностью спрятался за гору тряпья, однозначно выразив свое мнение. Гарри вздохнул.

— Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться, это больше не дом твоих хозяев. Мы найдем тебе новый. Например, ты можешь работать в Хогвартсе.

Малфой за спиной страдальчески вздохнул и отошел в сторону, но Гарри это было даже на руку. Стинки, вероятно, чуял матерого рабовладельца и говорил неохотно, боясь нарваться на наказание.

— Ты живешь здесь совсем один, — убеждал его Гарри, — и не можешь никому служить. В Хогвартсе у тебя будет работа, будут такие же эльфы, как ты. — Переборов себя, он добавил: — У тебя будут новые хозяева. Хотя твои шорты вполне симпатичные.

Откуда-то со стороны ящиков послышалось малфоевское хмыканье, и Стинки вдруг подал голос:

— Мерзкие шорты! У Стинки была красивая простыня, Стинки был приличный эльф, хозяева были довольны им!

— Верю, — ответил Гарри, — но у нас мало времени. Если хочешь новую простыню, идем с нами.

Вздохнув, Стинки молчал некоторое время. Гарри уже с тоской думал, что придется обездвиживать эльфа и уводить его силой, но тот вышел из своего укрытия и встал перед ним, не говоря ни слова.

— Отлично, — обрадовался Гарри и сказал Малфою: — Аппарируйте, а я тут все подчищу.

Спустившись вниз, он сразу же направил на Паркеров палочку. Гарри всегда чувствовал себя неловко и виновато, видя застывшие лица магглов и, тем более, копаясь в их памяти. Сейчас ему предстояло стереть все воспоминания о Малфое, оставив в них лишь себя, а после — придумать оправдание шуму на кухне и прочим странностям.

Вздохнув, он принялся за работу.

 

* * *  
Гарри сразу подумал, что тащить Стинки к себе в дом будет плохой идеей. Но Филлипс уперся, сказав, что он не эльфийская нянька, а Гарри на короткой ноге с директрисой, так что пусть пристраивает домовика сам.

— Оплот стиля и утонченности, — констатировал Малфой, потыкав тростью подставку для зонтиков в виде ноги тролля.

— Твоя родня поставила ее здесь, — напомнил Гарри, и тот прикусил язык. Стинки держался поближе к Гарри и опасливо озирался. — М-м… Малфой, пожалуйста, отведи Стинки на кухню и подождите меня там.

Сказав это, он поспешил к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Там, слепо уставившись в пустоту, висели эльфийские головы. По идее, Гарри к ним уже привык (не считая того случая, когда одна из них наградила его белозубой улыбкой), Малфой тоже вряд ли будет шокирован, а вот Стинки почувствует себя героем триллера для домовых эльфов, если бы такие существовали. Гарри наспех наколдовал куски ткани и накрыл ими головы, зафиксировав для надежности приклеивающим заклинанием. Осмотрев получившийся результат, Гарри решил, что на первое время сойдет.

На кухне Малфой брезгливо тыкал палочкой в пятно на столе, а Стинки с отсутствующим видом сидел на табуретке в углу.

— Не сотрется, — сообщил Гарри, заходя на кухню и взмахом палочки заставляя посуду в раковине мыться. — Рон пролил какое-то зелье из магазина близнецов.

Малфой убрал палочку и недовольно спросил:

— Мы так и будем торчать в этом каменном мешке?

— Подожди пять минут, устрою тебе великосветский прием, — пообещал Гарри и обратился к Стинки: — Стинки, я поговорю сегодня с директрисой, а пока ты можешь отдохнуть и поесть… что ты ешь? — Домовик неопределенно мотнул головой. — Ладно, у меня остались бутерброды, пошли.

Гарри отвел Стинки в каморку, которую раньше занимал Кричер. После того, как он отправил домовика в Хогвартс, Гарри забыл о ее существовании, и сейчас она была как нельзя кстати. Стинки, сжимая в руках бутерброд, сел на стеганое одеяло, принесенное сюда Гермионой, поклевал носом и неловко завалился на бок. Тонкий храп вскоре наполнил каморку.

— У него стресс, отключился моментально, — озадаченно сказал Гарри, вернувшись к Малфою.

— Ты носишься с ним как нянька, Поттер, — отозвался Малфой, отвернувшись от кастрюли, в полированном боку которой разглядывал затянувшиеся порезы на лице. — Заведи себе собаку, в конце концов.

— Ты бессердечный козел, Малфой. Стинки два года жил в пустом доме, его бросили хозяева, он ел крыс! — Гарри всплеснул руками и взъерошил себе волосы. — Ты видел, какой он худой?

Малфой спокойно смотрел на него.

— Поттер, уймись. Домовики куда выносливее, чем ты думаешь. Проспится и отъестся, потом отправишь его на кухню — он еще и смысл жизни обретет. Показывай лучше портрет.

— Может, чаю сначала? — остыл Гарри.

Малфой обрадовался:

— Я думал, ты уже не предложишь.

За чаем Гарри, не стесняясь в выражениях, рассказал Малфою о Вальбурге Блэк подробнее. Тот сочувственно кивнул пару раз, явно не разделяя точку зрения Гарри, которая заключалась в том, что старую ведьму следовало сжечь на костре еще до достижения совершеннолетия.

— Бедная женщина, — констатировал Малфой.

— Бедная женщина? — возмутился Гарри. — Ты слышал вообще, что я сейчас говорил?

— Я вживаюсь в роль. А вообще, я серьезно. В этом доме много не надо, чтобы съехать с катушек, а миссис Блэк потеряла обоих сыновей. Это ты дворняжка, а знатный род загнулся, между прочим.

— По-моему, это расстроило ее больше всего, — буркнул Гарри. — Что род прервался, а не то, что Сириус в Азкабане.

— Не додумывай за нее, ты не можешь знать, что она на самом деле чувствовала.

— Все, только без нотаций, пошли знакомиться.

Поставив Малфоя перед портретом, Гарри жестом фокусника распахнул тяжелые шторы. Миссис Блэк, едва завидев Поттера, обычно раздувала ноздри и набирала в грудь побольше воздуха (зачем это делать портрету — Гарри решительно не понимал), чтобы исторгнуть из себя как можно больше оскорблений на одном дыхании. Вот и сейчас она уже открыла было рот, как Гарри ее перебил, стараясь звучать как минимум нейтрально, что едва не стоило ему нервного тика.

— Миссис Блэк, у нас гости.

Увидев Малфоя, Вальбурга резко выдохнула и замолчала, буквально впившись в него взглядом. Гарри вдруг подумалось, что он словно запустил Малфоя в клетку с василиском — того и гляди, оцепенеет и останется стоять в коридоре навечно. Гарри бы приспособил его как вешалку для одежды, смахивал бы пыль… Замечтавшись, он едва не пропустил начало великой дружбы.

— Добрый день, миссис Блэк, — вежливо сказал Драко, и Гарри подумал, что для полноты картины оставалось лишь шаркнуть ножкой. — Меня зовут Драко Малфой.

— Сын Нарциссы, — проскрипела Вальбурга, не отрывая от него цепкого взгляда.

— И Люциуса Малфоя, — кивнул тот, жестом приказывая Гарри свалить.

— Пойду… там это, — с готовностью отозвался тот и сбежал в гостиную. Он не хотел видеть ни счастливое семейное воссоединение, ни как Вальбурга Блэк откусит Малфою голову.

Увидев свое отражение в зеркальных дверцах шкафчиков у камина, Гарри решил сначала заскочить в ванную и умыться. В процессе умывания он думал, что как только разберется с проклятием, первым же делом снесет этот сантехнический серпентарий. Какой градус пафоса нужно иметь, чтобы сделать краны в виде распахнутых змеиных пастей? Чтобы змеи поддерживали раковины? Черт с ним, с черным мрамором на полу, хоть и ногам было жутко холодно, но змеи! На язык сразу просился эвфемизм «Мне нужно отлучиться в Тайную комнату».

В коридоре Гарри прислушался к разговору Малфоя и Вальбурги.

— … Отец хотел отдать меня на обучение в Дурмстранг, там куда более лояльно относятся к изучению определенных направлений магии, но мама настояла на Хогвартсе. Она не хотела, чтобы я учился так далеко от дома.

— В Дурмстранге большое внимание уделяют боевой магии, — скрипела Вальбурга. Гарри всерьез полагал, что она сорвала голос, пока орала на него и хохотала в ночи. — Очень достойный институт. Хогвартс, если бы не слюнтяйская политика Дамблдора, был бы не хуже.

— Папа категорически не одобрял ее, называл директора магглолюбцем. Он был в совете попечителей, возможно, вы знаете, и пытался запретить сказку «Фонтан феи Фортуны». Жаль, что не вышло, ведь литература так влияет на неокрепшие детские умы…

Спелись, резюмировал Гарри, неслышно уходя в гостиную, зачерпывая из мешочка пригоршню летучего пороха и бросая его в камин.

— Кабинет директора школы Хогвартс, — сказал он, вставая на колени перед камином и ожидая.

Пламя весело искрилось зеленью, мягко дыша жаром в лицо. Так прошла минута, другая, и Гарри понял, что сегодня связаться с Макгонагалл не получится. Поднявшись с колен и стряхнув золу, он бездумно прошелся по гостиной, гадая, сколько Малфой и Вальбурга еще будут чесать языками. Конечно, чем дольше, тем лучше, но сидеть в собственном доме и стесняться выйти — чем-то это все напоминало счастливое детство в доме Дурслей. Разве что там на него бросалась не кофеварка, а Дадли. И из душа его окатывал кипяток только потому, что Дадли обнаружил связь между повернутым на кухне краном и криками из ванной.

Детские воспоминания вились в сознании, как дементоры, а мрачная обстановка гостиной давила еще больше, и Гарри снова вышел в коридор и нос к носу столкнулся с Малфоем.

— Ну как, уже ест… — «ест с руки» — хотел спросить Гарри, но Малфой быстро закрыл ему рот ладонью и тростью загнал обратно в гостиную.

— В кого ты такой придурок, Поттер? — свистящим шепотом спросил он, отпустив Гарри, отошел от него на шаг и оперся на трость. — Иди уже сразу на лестнице проорись, может, на тебя голова эльфа свалится.

— Ладно, ладно, — проворчал уязвленный Гарри, — сглупил. Недосып на меня плохо влияет. Как все прошло, узнал что-нибудь?

Малфой тут же преобразился, из раздраженного упыря став деловитым и довольным проделанной работой человеком.

— Миссис Блэк обожает вист, с мужем Орионом они частенько соображали на двоих… нет, в смысле, играли вдвоем, хотя от хорошего виски миссис Блэк никогда не отказывалась. Она даже предложила мне сыграть как-нибудь, осталось только придумать, как поместить в картину карты. Так, что еще... На третьем курсе ей удалось пробраться в запретную секцию и взять там «Стандартную книгу проклятий», ее однокурснику потом неделю пытались заново вырастить ногти на обеих руках…

Гарри перебил его:

— Стой, стой, я имел в виду, узнал ли ты что-нибудь о том, как снять проклятие с дома?

Малфой совершил частичную трансформацию, застыв на полпути к раздраженному упырю, и посмотрел на Гарри в упор.

— Поттер. Пожалуйста, поспи сегодня как следует, твои мыслительные функции в самом деле удручают. Чтобы узнать что-то о проклятии, мне придется еще не раз побеседовать с миссис Блэк.

— Я должен был спросить, мало ли! — Гарри подавил зевок, и Малфой тут же понял намек.

— Ладно, на сегодня я сделал все, что мог, заскочу к тебе завтра.

— С виски? — с надеждой спросил Гарри, провожая Малфоя до двери.

— С картами, — отрезал тот, махнув на прощание и отчалив.

Гарри потоптался у двери, поправил ногу тролля, достал из нее один зонтик, раскрыл его, закрыл и поставил на место. Готовый к звуковой атаке, он все-таки решился пройти по коридору мимо портрета. Ужасно хотелось спать, и раз уж вечер выдался свободный, Гарри собирался упасть на кровать и не двигаться до утра. Покосившись на портрет Вальбурги, он наткнулся на острый неприязненный взгляд и поспешно отвел глаза. Он почти завернул на лестницу, как за спиной послышалось:

— Как такой милый юноша стал водиться с таким отребьем?

Скрипнув зубами, Гарри в несколько прыжков преодолел ступеньки и закрыл дверь спальни.


	2. Chapter 2

Утро выдалось насыщенным. Проснувшись по будильнику и даже выспавшись, Гарри босиком пошел в ванную, по пути удачно перепрыгнув через сломанную ступеньку, которая еще накануне была совершенно целой. Это его воодушевило и, включая воду, он не ожидал подвоха.

Этой фразой Гарри мог охарактеризовать все месяцы жизни в доме на площади Гриммо. Он не ожидал подвоха — и его пытались задушить шторы. Он не ожидал подвоха — и на него бросилось платье. Он не ожидал подвоха — и вдруг краны в виде распахнутых змеиных голов ожили и прицельно пустили тугую струю воды ему в лицо. Все разом. Очки улетели куда-то на пол — из-за шума воды Гарри не слышал, разбились они или нет. Шипя проклятья, Гарри прорвался к вентилям, принялся крутить их, но ошибся направлением и вымок до нитки, прежде чем перекрыл воду. Вспомнив, что оставил палочку в комнате, злой как черт Гарри, шлепая мокрыми ногами, поплелся обратно на третий этаж и, конечно же, наступил на сломанную ступеньку.

— Сучий дом! — в сердцах выругался он, схватившись за ногу и с трудом удерживая равновесие.

Вытащив особо крупную занозу, Гаррир все-таки добрался до спальни, где высушился заклинанием, залечил ступню, оделся и обулся. Внимательно глядя себе под ноги, он с опаской заглянул в ванную, высушил озера на черном мраморе и подобрал треснувшие очки. На ходу накладывая на них Репаро, он спускался на первый этаж, когда тряпки на эльфийских головах вздулись и опали. Вжавшись в перила и чувствуя, что сердце продалбливает в грудной клетке отверстие, достаточное для того, чтобы выбраться и сбежать к черту из этого сумасшедшего дома, Гарри в очередной раз подумал, что, может, и вправду стоит бросить это все и купить новую квартиру. И лишь знание, что только этого и добивается Вальбурга Блэк, веки вечные гори в аду ее гнилая душа, остановило его.

Взвинченный донельзя, Гарри влетел на кухню и едва не схватился за сердце, увидев, что там кто-то есть. Это оказался проспавшийся Стинки, деловито полирующий стол.

— Боже, Стинки, я чуть не умер, — пробормотал Гарри, вспоминая, что там миссис Уизли пила от стресса. То ли крапиву, то ли ромашку, надо спросить и купить мешок-другой, иначе он ей-богу не выдержит и умрет от инфаркта.

— Господин желает позавтракать? — спросил Стинки, спрыгивая со стола и забираясь на табуреточку у плиты. — Стинки приготовил омлет.

Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы привычно отказаться и попросить не беспокоиться, но подумал, что Стинки, наверное, именно это сейчас и нужно — как минимум накормить кого-то.

— Зови меня просто мистер Поттер. Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Гарри, когда домовик в два щелчка высушил стол и левитировал тарелку с завтраком и кружку с чаем перед ним. Окинув взглядом проделанную работу, Стинки кивнул сам себе и ушел мыть сковородку.

— Э… Стинки? — позвал Гарри. — Сейчас я опаздываю на работу, поэтому свяжусь с директрисой вечером. Вчера ее не было на месте. Еще я хотел предупредить тебя, что на доме лежит какое-то проклятие: здесь постоянно что-то взрывается или ломается, так что будь осторожнее.

— Хорошо, мистер Поттер, — отозвался Стинки.

Гарри быстро закинул в себя завтрак, еще раз поблагодарил Стинки и убежал в прихожую. Миссис Блэк даже не посмотрела в его сторону, и если бы Гарри все еще был наивным маленьким гриффиндорцем, он бы решил, что лед тронулся. Но единственной, кто тронулся в этом доме, была сама Блэк. И утренний марафон в мокрой одежде и с пробитой ногой доказал это в очередной раз.

В министерстве его тут же поймал Филлипс и пустил в оборот. Не успев даже заглянуть в штаб, Гарри поспешно аппарировал в Дартфорд, где пятилетний ребенок стихийной магией поджег дом соседей и левитировал их кошку на крышу. Если бы все это не произошло в разгар вечеринки в честь дня рождения того самого соседского ребенка, возможно, обошлось бы без вызова стирателей памяти, но произошло то, что произошло, и взмыленный Гарри в компании двух стажеров два часа метался по улице, прикладываясь ко всем магглам по очереди и стирая из их памяти кошку и огненные шары, вылетающие из кончиков пальцев пятилетнего Артура Бейли.

Чувствуя, как футболка липнет к спине, Гарри оставил на стажеров остаток работы и аппарировал обратно в Министерство, прокрался в штаб стирателей памяти, добрался до заветного шкафчика с чаем, налил себе большую кружку кипятка и присел на стул, чувствуя, как гудят ноги и подрагивают руки. Копание в чужих мозгах требовало больших усилий и точности, чтобы у чьей-то троюродной бабушки не оказалось милой привычки гулять голышом по центральному парку (хотя в чужом разуме Гарри видел и не такое), поэтому уже после десяти человек за раз он понимал, что пора передохнуть. Жаль, что шоколад в такие моменты не помогал, потому что носить с собой термос и бутерброды удавалось не всегда.

— Поттер! — послышалось из коридора, и Гарри вцепился в кружку. — Вот ты где. Марш в парк Виктории, там у какого-то идиота сбежал джарви и обматерил всех на детской площадке. Народу меньше, чем в Дартфорде, но все равно возьми с собой кого-нибудь.

До конца дня Гарри удалось выкроить лишь полчаса для отдыха, кружки чая и одного бутерброда, который он на ходу купил в парке. Час ушел на то, чтобы замести следы за джарви, после чего один за другим было три случая стихийной магии у детей. Девятилетняя девочка раздула собственного старшего брата, и Гарри едва не скончался от острого приступа ностальгии. Потом пришлось корректировать память паре магглов, которых решил превратить в жаб волшебник, систематически злоупотреблявший настойкой из беладонны. Гарри бился над ними целый час, прежде чем у магглов пропало желание раздувать несуществующий горловой мешок.

Предполагалось, что остаток дня он проведет, упоенно строча отчеты, но он, как уже было сказано, давно не был наивным маленьким гриффиндорцем. Поэтому часть отчетов он снова свалил на стажеров, а другую милостиво взял на себя и аппарировал в маггловский квартал. В холодильнике было пустовато, а теперь стараниями Стинки исчез и стратегический запас яиц. Впереди маячила голодная смерть, которую, если повезет, обгонит смерть от психованных кранов или взбесившихся полотенец.

С пакетами наперевес очутившись на пороге дома, Гарри открыл дверь и зашел внутрь, приготовившись отбиваться от чего угодно, но ничего не произошло. Не сбавляя градуса подозрительности (постоянная бдительность, все как завещал покойный Грозный Глаз) и игнорируя шипящий ругательства портрет, Гарри свернул в сторону лестницы на цокольный этаж и нашел на сияющей чистотой кухне Стинки.

— Ого, — выдавил Гарри. — Стинки, не стоило.

— На Стинки напали зубочистки! Но Стинки отбился, хоть ему и проткнуло ухо. — Домовик показал на кончик целого уха, где красными пятнышками выделялись две дырки.

— А я предупреждал, — вздохнул Гарри, ставя пакеты на стол. Стинки тут же полез разбирать покупки, по уши заныривая в пакеты и вытаскивая коробочки и банки. — Спасибо. Так, пока Малфой не пришел и пока тебя не прибило чем-нибудь, пойду свяжусь с Макгонагалл.

— Мистер Поттер! — вдруг позвал Стинки. «Мистер» потонуло в шуршании пакета, так как домовик как раз вытаскивал пачку масла со дна. Он выглядел страшно смущенным, теребил штанину шортов и смотрел куда-то в сторону печки. — Стинки хотел бы остаться. У мистера Поттера нет домовика, Стинки может помочь.

Гарри удивился.

— Ты хочешь остаться в доме, где в тебя летят зубочистки? И не только они — еще есть вилки, ножи и штопор, периодически будет заходить тот упырь с тростью…

— Стинки хотел бы остаться, — упрямо повторил домовик, и Гарри сдался.

— Оставайся, конечно.

— Стинки приготовит ужин! — И Стинки заметался по кухне с таким пылом, что даже у Гермионы бы не хватило духу его остановить.

Покорившись ситуации, Гарри отправился в душ. Пройдя мимо портрета, он вытащил палочку и не убирал ее до тех пор, пока не добрался до ванной, где сначала проинспектировал саму ванну, краны, вентили и даже сливное отверстие. К счастью, процесс прошел благополучно, и Гарри почувствовал себя относительно живым и способным должным образом функционировать.

Малфой, ввалившийся к нему в дом спустя пятнадцать минут с тростью в одной руке и бутылкой виски в другой, был похож на человека, чей функционал заключался в двух глаголах: «лечь» и «не двигаться».

— Это какой-то пиздец, — сказал он, вручая Гарри бутылку и проходя в столовую, где Стинки носился вокруг стола. — Ого, как в лучших домах. Это все к моему приходу? Не знал, что ты так меня ценишь.

— Стинки захотел остаться. И ужин тоже сам захотел приготовить. И цветы… Стинки, где ты взял цветы? — Гарри с недоумением смотрел на бог весть откуда взявшуюся вазу.

— В саду, — лаконично отозвался Стинки, любовно поправив букет. — Не беспокойтесь, Стинки украл их в соседнем квартале.

Малфой расхохотался.

— Стинки, — строго сказал Гарри, — никаких больше краж.

— Да, мистер Поттер, — кротко согласился домовик. Малфой всхлипнул.

— С ума сойти. Мистер Поттер, надо же.

— Для тебя просто Гарри, — вежливо сказал Гарри. Малфой фыркнул и открыл бутылку. — Тяжелый день?

— Ни слова о работе, заткнись и пей.

Гарри послушался, и следующий час прошел за поеданием жаркого и распитием виски. Малфой рассказывал леденящие душу истории о павлинах и садах в мэноре, где сто и один куст, но негде спрятаться от острых клювов, и Гарри сочувственно кивал и сдавленно смеялся. Этот час как-то плавно перетек в другой, и вскоре Гарри обнаружил себя перед портретом Вальбурги Блэк. Малфой, хихикая, колдовал над колодой карт и тут же ронял их на пол. Миссис Блэк с неодобрением смотрела, как перед ней ползают двое взрослых людей, собирая игральные карты и сталкиваясь руками, но поджать губы сильнее она не могла физически, да и все равно никто не обращал на нее внимания. Ругаться при Малфое и портить с ним отношения она, вероятно, не хотела. В итоге они оставили попытки колдовать над ее портретом, вместо этого усевшись с картами прямо в коридоре.

Малфой терпел сокрушительное фиаско, пытаясь объяснить Гарри правила игры. Тот сначала ушел в отказ, заявив, что в свои мудреные карточные игры он пусть играет с кем-то другим, потому что его жизнь слишком коротка для робберов, онеров и фальш-ренонсов, но все-таки спустя полчаса втянулся. Доиграть, впрочем, не получилось, так как зевающий Малфой посмотрел на часы и засобирался домой.

— Можешь лечь на диване в гостиной, — тоже зевая, предложил Гарри. — Стинки принесет тебе белье. И, судя по его рвению, еще и завтрак в постель.

Малфой задумчиво повертел в руках трость и спросил:

— Надеюсь, диван не проклят?

— Вроде бы нет, но ты, если что, кричи.

Среди ночи Гарри и в самом деле проснулся от крика. Только кричал не Малфой.

Подскочив на постели, Гарри сорвался в коридор, на ходу схватив палочку и очки. Крик продолжался — хор тоненьких голосов. На втором этаже Гарри спросонья влетел во взъерошенного Малфоя, с палочкой наизготовку стоявшего недалеко от лестницы и во все глаза глядящего куда-то в пустоту. Рядом с ним с ноги на ноги переминался бледный даже для домовика Стинки.

— Что там за херня? — спросил Гарри, поправив сползшие очки и проследив направление взгляда Малфоя.

— По-моему, это эльфы.

Взмахом палочки включив всюду свет, Малфой и Гарри приблизились к лестнице. Эльфийские головы под тряпками живо шевелились, периодически оголяя уши, и продолжали голосить в одном диапазоне.

— Ну пиздец, — пробормотал Малфой. — Фините Инкантатем!

К удивлению Гарри, заклинание сработало: ткань перестала припадочно дергаться, хотя в ушах все еще продолжало звенеть. Малфой обернулся к нему, бледный и со следом от подушки на щеке.

— Поттер. — Его голос звучал нервно и хрипло. — Колись, твоих рук дело?

— Спятил? — возмутился Гарри, только сейчас поняв, что выскочил из постели в футболке и трусах. По полу гугляли сквозняки, и босые ноги ощутимо мерзли. Малфой раздраженно потер щеку и покрутил палочку в руках.

— Одно дело — разбивающиеся стекла или летающие ножи, другое — оживающие головы трупов. Это уже какая-то некромантия.

Их прервал Стинки, судорожно вздохнув. Гарри тут же вспомнил о его существовании и пришел в ужас: мало того, что домовик теперь в курсе, что в доме на стенах развешаны головы его сородичей, так еще и узнал об этом наиболее жутким образом. Вряд ли стоило надеяться на то, что ткань смогла что-то скрыть.

— Стинки, — виновато заговорил Гарри, подходя к домовику и радуясь, что тот хотя бы не пятился от него. — Надо было сказать тебе раньше. Головы вешали родственники моего крестного, а я не могу от них избавиться, на них заклятие вечного приклеивания.

Стинки поочередно закрыл ладонями глаза и уши, словно пытаясь избавиться от воспоминаний. В наступившей тишине вдруг послышался звон разбитого стекла. Звук шел с первого этажа.

— Я посмотрю, — бросил Малфой.

— Я на минутку, — сказал Гарри, повернувшись к Стинки, и отправился за Малфоем.

Всюду горел свет, и дом по-прежнему напоминал лавку в Лютном переулке, но впервые за долгое время Гарри было жутко, хотя пора бы уже привыкнуть.

Малфой нашелся в столовой. Сидя на корточках, он рассматривал что-то на полу, и Гарри, подойдя к нему, увидел разбитую вазу и разбросанные вокруг цветы.

— Нарциссы, кстати, — сказал негромко Малфой, подбирая цветы одной рукой, а другой перебирая осколки. Палочку он положил на стол. — Ладно, это был не ты. У тебя крысы в доме не водятся?

— Даже если водятся, вряд ли они некроманты, — пробормотал Гарри, осторожно сгребая осколки в кучу. — Как в фильме ужасов. Окажется потом, что это ты маньяк.

Малфой криво улыбнулся.

— Скорее, ты. Заманил меня в дом под очень мутным предлогом, а потом мой труп найдут в трех кварталах отсюда.

— В том самом, где Стинки спер цветы. Представь, разоренная клумба и труп человека. Магглы с ума сойдут, пытаясь раскрыть это дело.

Малфой хмыкнул, встал и, сделав шаг, зашипел.

— Гребаное стекло! — Он дохромал до стула и сел, разглядывая ступню.

Палочка лежала далеко от него, и Гарри подошел к Малфою и присел перед ним, рассматривая порез. Осколки валялись почти по всей кухне, неудивительно, что босой Малфой наткнулся на один из них. Осторожно взяв его за лодыжку, чтобы не дернулся, Гарри вытащил стекло. Малфой все это время не возражал против его вмешательства, лишь поморщился, когда Гарри вынул осколок. Однако, увидев, что он достает палочку, выразил надежду, что Гарри не оставит его без ноги.

— Однажды Локхарт удалил мне все кости из руки, — доверительно сообщил Гарри, прицелился палочкой в порез и дважды произнес: — Вулнера Санентур.

Порез на ноге перестал кровить, а потом и вовсе затянулся.

Если бы Гарри хотел максимально вульгарно описать эти несколько мгновений, впоследствии сыгравших важную роль в его жизни, в своих мемуарах, он бы обязательно упомянул, что нарциссы пахли как мечта, что нога Малфоя была выточена из мрамора, а осколки вазы вокруг сияли как самоцветы в нежном лунном свете. На самом деле же, запах у нарциссов был просто оглушительный, нога у Малфоя была самой обычной, из плоти и крови, разве что замерзшей, и осколки на полу нужно было убрать поскорее, пока кто-нибудь еще по ним не прошелся. Да и свет шел совсем не от луны, а от люстры на потолке. Только, несмотря на все это, Гарри почему-то продолжал держать ногу Малфоя, а сам Малфой глядел на него внимательно и чуть настороженно, как-то совсем по-другому.

— Кости на месте? — почему-то вполголоса спросил Драко. Он был лохматый ото сна и продолжал держать нарциссы в руках, и Гарри подумал, что все это очень странно, наверное, смотрится со стороны. Он аккуратно потрогал ступню и так же вполголоса отозвался:

— На месте.

— Повезло, — сказал Малфой, не делая попыток высвободиться.

Гарри не знал, что это был за гипноз, как он начался и чем бы он закончился, но тут в столовую зашел Стинки. Драко рывком вернул себе ногу, сунул Поттеру цветы и громко в наступившей тишине сообщил, что нарциссы нужно поставить в воду и что он идет спать. Гарри, все еще под впечатлением от момента, проводил взглядом его решительно удаляющуюся фигуру и посмотрел на Стинки. Абсурдно синие глаза домовика отрезвили, и, отдав ему цветы, он в несколько взмахов палочки восстановил вазу и убрал воду.

— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он и отправился спать. Засыпая, он чувствовал исходящий от рук запах цветов и думал, что опять что-то пошло не так.

 

* * *  
Ночные бдения дали свой результат — Гарри безнадежно проспал. Подумав, что неплохо бы, раз уж Стинки живет у него, попросить будить его по утрам, он совершил забег в ванную, параноидально проверил всю сантехнику и, одевшись, быстрыми прыжками направился вниз по лестнице. Стараясь не смотреть на эльфийские головы, Гарри инспектировал ступеньки под ногами и вдруг увидел что-то маленькое и блестящее, что, быть может, и не заметил бы на пестром рисунке коврового покрытия, если бы не избегал старательно визуальных контактов с останками домовиков. Он поднял предмет и повертел его в руках, едва снова не уронив. Предмет представлял собой погнутую тонкую металлическую пластину размером с ноготь большого пальца, и Гарри понятия не имел, что это и как оно оказалось в его доме.

— Стинки, извини, сегодня я без завтрака, — позвал он домовика, стоя в прихожей. Стинки учтиво высунулся из столовой и покачал головой: в его глазах отражалась вся досада на хозяина, пренебрегающего первым за день приемом пищи, но Гарри не дрогнул. Натягивая ботинки, он спросил: — Ты как себя чувствуешь?

Стинки странно покосился на Гарри. Тот знал, как домовиков удивляет его отношение, но ничего с собой поделать не мог — он общался с ними всеми так же, как и с Добби, пусть он и был такой один на всю Британию.

— Стинки в порядке, сэр, — ответил наконец домовик и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но, подумав, вместо этого спросил: — Что мистер Поттер хочет на ужин?

— Что угодно, ты отлично готовишь, — пропыхтел Гарри и махнул рукой. — До вечера!

По сравнению со вчерашним адом на работе было относительное затишье. Благодаря стажерам Гарри вспомнил о вчерашних отчетах и написал половину, после чего метнулся в Пэддингтон и обратно. Там старушка обозлилась на соседей-магглов и прокляла все их цветочные горшки на крыльце. Те, словно свора голодных собак, набросились на пожилую пару и ощутимо покусали их за ноги. До обеда Гарри покончил с отчетами и получил сову от Гермионы с предложением пообедать вместе.

— Рада видеть тебя целым и невредимым, — обняла его Гермиона при встрече. Они пошли в магическое кафе, где под потолком летали волшебные птички-оригами, и Гарри подумал, что рано или поздно одна из них упадет ему в тарелку. — От тебя несколько дней ничего не слышно, все в порядке?

Гарри виновато улыбнулся. Он действительно ничего не писал Гермионе и даже не связывался с ней по каминной сети, хотя обычно он каждый вечер жаловался ей на дом и на портрет — на портрет особенно громко и четко, чтобы было слышно на первом этаже. Старуха, хоть и была нарисованная, имела омерзительно превосходный слух.

Теперь у него, кажется, появилась еще одна причина для беспокойства и бессонницы, но Гарри малодушно надеялся, что его пронесет. Малфой, должно быть, смылся из дома засветло, и это было к лучшему.

— Я разбираюсь с домом, пригласил… э-э… специалиста.

— Эспециалиста? — переспросила Гермиона. — И кто это?

— Ну, это Малфой, — смутился Гарри, в чей разум против его воли, словно вода из прорванной плотины, все-таки хлынули воспоминания о событиях ночи. Звучало премерзко, как в дешевом любовном романе, хотя он всего лишь подержал Малфоя за ногу. — После того, как мы с тобой пообедали в прошлый раз, я пришел домой, ошпарился водой, потом вылил на себя противоожоговое зелье, а оно оказалось перцовым, больше я лечиться дома не рискнул, дотерпел до следующего утра, взял зелье на работе, оно уж точно не проклятое, решил я, ну Малфой это увидел и спросил…

— Гарри, Гарри, — затормозила его Гермиона, — не тараторь так, ты как будто оправдываешься.

— Я? — удивился Гарри. — Я не оправдываюсь, зачем мне оправдываться?

— Хорошо, извини.

Гарри не понравилась ее добрая и насмешливая улыбка, но он продолжил, стараясь разделять предложения хотя бы небольшими паузами.

— В общем, Малфой предложил свою помощь, — не поморщившись, соврал он, — а потом мы отправились на задание. Кстати, у меня теперь есть домовик — и не смотри на меня так, мы подобрали его в том доме, он безмерно благодарен и захотел у меня остаться. Его зовут Стинки — и у него жутко красивые глаза.

— Стинки? — прыснула Гермиона и тут же посерьезнела. — Это ведь не ты его так назвал?

— Малфой его так назвал, — буркнул Гарри. — Да шучу я, он нам так представился. Стинки уже отбился от напавших на него зубочисток, так что он справится. В общем, Малфой общается со старухой, уже выяснил, что она любит вист и виски, потрясающе полезная информация. — Гарри решил избежать рассказа о том, как они с Малфоем пили и как тот заночевал у него. — А ночью был какой-то сама-знаешь-что. — Гермиона терпеть не могла, когда Гарри матерился. — Я проснулся от того, что орали эльфийские головы. Меня и Стинки чуть удар не хватил.

— Ой-ой, — только и сказала Гермиона, прижав пальцы к губам. — И как сейчас Стинки?

— В порядке, ты лучше бы обо мне спросила, — недовольно ответил Гарри. — Потом в столовой разбилась ваза с цветами. А утром я нашел под головами вот это. — Он положил перед ней металлическую пластинку. — Что это, не знаешь?

Гермиона тут же ответила:

— Конечно, это металлокричатели.

— Вредилки Уизли? — устало спросил Гарри. Все зло шло из этого магазина, он уже давно убедился.

— Они самые. Только этот использованный — видишь, его уже согнули. Сгибаешь такую пластинку, подкидываешь кому-нибудь — и через пять минут она начинает либо петь, либо, вероятнее всего, визжать дурным голосом. Популярная штука в Хогвартсе, Невилл плакался недавно в письме, что они его достали. Ученики кинули пару штук в ящик с мандрагорами, чуть урок не сорвали. Он пятнадцать минут искал, в каком горшке земли не хватает.

Гарри смотрел на пластинку, одиноко лежащую на столе перед ними, и думал, что все это неспроста.

— А нельзя узнать, какой звук он издавал?

— Нет, к сожалению, — покачала головой Гермиона. — При сгибании волшебство срабатывает и вскоре улетучивается. Хорошо хоть, что заткнуть их проще простого, главное знать, куда палочку наводить. Может, Малфой обронил?

— Ага, Малфоя под конвоем к Уизли не затащишь, — не согласился Гарри. — Ладно, может и правда, я спрошу. Откуда такое название, кстати?

— Творческий кризис, мозговой штурм результатов не дал. Все в слезах, Рон и Джордж кинулись к отцу.

— Тогда все ясно. Артур в доле?

— Ему отсыпали горсть металлокричателей. Он пару раз подложил их Молли, с тех пор больше к ним не притрагивается.

Принесли их заказ, и за едой говорить о мертвых домовиках и старухах не хотелось. Гермиона, настойчиво предложив свою помощь в случае чего и убедившись, что Гарри в первую очередь побежит к ней, успокоилась и завела свой любимый рассказ об экспериментальных зельях, которые она варила в небольшой лавке в Косом переулке. Рон говорил, что стоит один раз сварить Оборотное в туалете — и ты уже никогда не вытравишь в себе Снейпа. Гермиона в ответ замечала, что, возможно, стоило и его подключить к процессу, тогда бы он сдал Зелья на приличный балл. Вообще она терпеть не могла разговоры, которые напоминали ей о том жутком провале. Жутким этот провал был только для Гермионы, Гарри и Рон же сходились во мнении, что любой может перепутать волосы — хорошо хоть, что кошка оказалась без паразитов, а то мутация могла бы быть колоссальной.

На работу Гарри вернулся с головой, изрядно забитой котлами, инновационными идеями касательно черпаков и всякими гадостными вещами, которые маньяки вроде Гермионы называют чудесными экземплярами саламандровых легких. В кармане он задумчиво крутил металлокричатель и думал. Что, возможно, он не все знает о Малфое — и тот является постоянным покупателем в Волшебных Вредилках Уизли. Надевает очки и приклеивает усы, скупает новые товары и потом теряет их у кого попало дома. Еще он думал, что надо что-то делать со сквозняками дома, по полу ходить невозможно, так и ноги отморозить недолго. Здесь его мысли панически сворачивали в сторону актуальных и безопасных вопросов: как узнать, что все-таки происходит дома? Можно ли опрыскать портрет Веритасерумом? Или бензином? И под угрозой зажженной спички выпытать у старухи ответы на вопросы? Придет ли Малфой сегодня?

До вечера Гарри надеялся поймать его в Министерстве, но Малфой будто испарился. Металлокричатель жег карман, Гарри прокручивал в голове способы установки разнообразных ловушек — от обычных силков до пентаграмм. Нет, не для Малфоя, разумеется, а для той сущности, что шляется по его дому, швыряется ножами и разбивает вазы с цветами. Все это походило на проделки полтергейста, и Гарри не терпелось поделиться всей собранной информацией с Малфоем. И просто его увидеть, чтобы убедиться, что ночью случилась какая-то спонтанная магия, обычное очарование момента — после двух часов пьяного сна и Амбридж с цветами в руках покажется привлекательной. Малфой был куда привлекательнее Амбридж, и, подумав об этом, Гарри прикусил изнутри щеку и приказал себе сосредоточиться на работе.

Вернувшись вечером домой, Гарри обнаружил его в коридоре напротив портрета, вальяжно раскинувшегося в кресле и играющего в карты. Трость нашлась в подставке в виде троллевой ноги. Вальбурга Блэк быстро и тяжело зыркнула на Гарри и более ничем не дала знать, что его существование каким-то образом ее волнует. Малфой, погруженный в раздумья, смотрел в карты и ничего не видел и не слышал. Гарри неслышно прислонился к стене и с усмешкой на губах и нарастающим ужасом в груди наблюдал за ним. Нет, тоскливо думал он, это было не очарование момента. Ночью были нарциссы и стекло, днем — веер карт и свисающая на глаза белая челка. Гарри мысленно вручил себе «Золотую малину» в области литературы за самые гадостные метафоры и кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Малфой быстро повернулся и протянул:

— А, это ты.

— А ты еще кого-то ждал? — удивился Гарри. — Я не вовремя?

— Заходи уж, раз пришел, — великодушно махнул свободной рукой Малфой. Другой он держал карты, предусмотрительно прижав их к груди. — Подожди только, мы доиграем.

За время, пока Малфой и Вальбурга играли, Гарри успел принять душ, отбиться от собственной футболки, вылетевшей на него из шкафа, обезвредить ее и надеть, спуститься на кухню к Стинки и украсть из собственного холодильника кусок ветчины. За изъятием хлеба из шкафа его поймал недовольный домовик, пришлось спешно ретироваться. Съев ветчину и не имея больше развлечений, Гарри пошатался по столовой, заглянул в буфет и обнаружил там парочку пауков. Размером они были в три раза меньше своих предков, живших там несколько лет назад и напугавших Рона до полусмерти, и Гарри решил, что какая бы радиация ни заставляла их так мутировать, ее фон стал значительно ниже. Он славно скоротал время за попытками попасть обездвиживающим заклинанием в движущиеся маленькие мишени, и Малфой, потягиваясь, вошел в столовую в тот момент, когда Гарри попал в первого паука.

— Нашел потустороннюю сущность? И как, интересно? — с иронией спросил он. Паук драматично лежал у дверцы буфета, поджав лапки.

Гарри проворчал:

— Все интересней, чем смотреть, как вы перебрасываетесь картами.

Малфой ничего не ответил, лишь пожал плечами: мол, тебе же в первую очередь это нужно. Однако, выглядел он довольным — было ясно, что он совместил приятное с тем, что от него требовалось.

— Стинки, накрывай на стол! — велел он, садясь на стул и весело глядя на Гарри. — Так и будешь там торчать, человек-паук?

Гарри вернул пауку способность двигаться, и тот со всех лап бросился обратно в буфет. Потом сел напротив Малфоя и подозрительно спросил:

— Читаешь маггловские комиксы?

— Полистал ради интереса, — быстро ответил тот. — Скучно, картинки совсем не двигаются.

— У магглов есть фильмы и мультики. Там картинки не только двигаются, но и разговаривают.

— Слышал, но не видел, признаюсь.

— Можно как-нибудь сходить в кино, — сказал рот Гарри, прежде чем сам он успел вмешаться.

Стинки торжественно внес в столовую тарелку с исходящей паром курицей. Гарри и Малфой молча следили за его манипуляциями, и Гарри успел окончательно и бесповоротно признать себя придурком. Малфой педантично отрезал кусочек грудинки и беззаботно отозвался:

— Да, пожалуй, можно.

Гарри бросил на него быстрый взгляд и подавил улыбку. Малфой ни разу не предложил даже зайти вместе в паб, и Гарри не ожидал, что он так легко согласится. Решив подумать об этом попозже и всерьез опасаясь, что Малфой передумает, он вытащил из кармана металлокричатель и положил его перед ним.

— Это не твое?

Малфой посмотрел на вещицу и покачал головой.

— Нет, я даже не знаю, что это.

— Металлокричатель. Изобретение Джорджа и Рона.

У Малфоя сделался такой вид, будто Гарри швырнул ему в тарелку таракана.

— И что дальше? — кисло спросил он.

Гарри объяснил ему назначение металлокричателя и сказал, что утром нашел его под головами эльфов.

— И ты уверен, что его обронил не Уизел, не Грейнджер, не кто-нибудь еще? — спросил Малфой, выглядя уже не так кисло, хотя «кто-нибудь еще» прозвучало достаточно ядовито.

Гарри помотал головой, с удовлетворением отметив его тон, и невозмутимо ответил:

— Последний месяц я никого не водил к себе домой, поэтому уверен.

Малфой кивнул и решительно вонзил нож в курицу. Некоторое время они ужинали в тишине. Потом Малфой спросил:

— Почему ты пошел в стиратели памяти?

Гарри на мгновение даже перестал жевать. Малфой почти никогда не задавал ему личные вопросы, и теперь Гарри был всеми руками за то, чтобы эта воодушевляющая тенденция не засохла на корню.

— На время войны Гермиона стерла своим родителям память о себе и отправила их в Австралию. Это было незаконно, естественно, поэтому возвращать память пришлось тоже самостоятельно. Она читала кучу литературы на эту тему, я решил ей помочь. На самом деле, это оказалось очень интересно. После Хогвартса я прошел обучение, и меня взяли в Министерство. — Он поморщился: — Меня бы везде взяли, поэтому я пахал как конь, чтобы быть уверенным, что меня держат за умения, а не за имя.

Малфой слушал его, подперев подбородок рукой, потом снова спросил:

— И чем именно тебя это так привлекло?

Гарри, засмотревшись на выпирающую косточку на запястье, не сразу понял, о чем идет речь.

— Ну, — замялся он, потому что ответ «иногда лучше не помнить» был гаже всех нарциссов и лунного света, и он бы себе не простил, если бы его рот исторг подобную пошлость. — Считай, это было самой лучшей альтернативой аврорской академии.

— Я думал, твой комплекс героя именно туда тебя и приведет, — сказал Малфой. — Ты же в школе на месте вообще не сидел, все что-то вынюхивал.

— Это ты вынюхивал, — запротестовал Гарри, ткнув в его направлении вилкой. — Кто сдал нас с драконом? Кто шпионил за ОД?

— Говорю же, не сидел на месте, — констатировал Малфой, промокнув губы салфеткой. — Дракон, Поттер.

— Он был маленький. А ты был сукин сын и вечно нам все портил.

Малфой развел руками: мол, что поделать, былого не вернуть, но он ни о чем не жалеет. Последнее было капителью написано на его самодовольном лице. Видимо, чтобы отвлечь от этого разговора, он вдруг оживился и строго спросил, глядя куда-то за спину Гарри.

— Почему Стинки до сих пор не получил служебную простынку, Поттер? — Он указал пальцем на Стинки, озадаченно застывшего с подносом в руках. — Почему на нем до сих пор эти ужасные шорты, это позорное клеймо свободы?

— Э-э, — ответил Гарри, и Малфой осуждающе протянул:

— Я так и знал. Ничего, Стинки, после десерта мы подыщем тебе что-нибудь приличное.

— Показывай, где ты там держишь свое шмотье, — позже спросил он, быстрым шагом направляясь вверх по лестнице. Гарри едва успевал за ним, Стинки плелся в хвосте, возбужденно блестя глазами. Безошибочно угадав, что это спальня Гарри, Малфой в два шага приблизился к шкафу и рывком распахнул дверцы. — Так, что тут у нас.

— Малфой, это мой шкаф с моими вещами! — возмутился Гарри, делая попытку закрыть дверцу, но это не возымело эффекта. Малфой уперся в нее плечом и одну за другой вытаскивал на свет многочисленные гаррины футболки.

— Ты вообще другую одежду признаешь? — спросил он примерно на седьмой футболке. — Хорошо хоть, что они тебе по размеру. Слышал про рубашки? Пуловеры? Кардиганы?

— Кардиган — это типа кофта?

Малфой посмотрел на него с жалостью, вернулся к поиску и победно воскликнул, вытащив на свет футболку на три размера больше гарриного.

— Стинки, мы нашли тебе робу!

— Иди ты нахрен, мне это нужно! — запротестовал Гарри, пытаясь отобрать у Малфоя футболку.

Тот встал на цыпочки и поднял руку как можно выше, и Гарри, на голову ниже его, никак не мог до нее дотянуться. Борьба за нужный и любимый предмет гардероба оказалась весьма контактным видом спорта, и Гарри в один момент ошеломленно осознал, что они с Малфоем стоят ближе, чем книги на полке в библиотеке Хогвартса (на грани сознания мелькнула мысль, что эта метафора, может быть, наименее пошлая из всех, что он придумал за последние двое суток), и смотрят друг другу в глаза. Все это длилось какие-то секунды. Гарри видел, как у Малфоя расширились зрачки и взгляд неуловимо двинулся вниз.

Малфой отпрянул и неловко кашлянул. Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно его вытряхнули из привычной реальности и швырнули в эту, где было холодно, неловко и все было незнакомо и в высшей степени странно.

— Ладно, поищу что-нибудь другое, раз ты так вцепился в эту тряпку, — звенящим голосом сказал Малфой и вышел из комнаты.

В этот раз Гарри не смотрел ему вслед, потому что приложило его сильнее, чем тогда на кухне. Тогда все было как во сне — сюрреализм и пограничное состояние. Сжатая в руках вместо нарциссов футболка-палатка, перепалка у открытого шкафа и наблюдающий за ними домовик в шортах — такой идиотизм даже романтичным не назовешь, и именно поэтому все было настоящим. Жизнь редко балует спецэффектами. Это в фильмах люди бегут друг другу навстречу, а мир вокруг смущенно застывает, а в реальности ты хватаешь бывшего одноклассника за ногу ночью на кухне, а потом вы едва не целуетесь у разоренного шкафа, не поделив футболку.

То, что они едва не поцеловались, Гарри не подвергал сомнению. Когда люди так смотрят и забывают отодвинуться — это, как говорит Рон, стопудово.

Гарри стал задумчиво собирать футболки и складывать их обратно в шкаф, даже не сразу заметив, что Стинки ему помогает. Домовик деликатно молчал и ни единым движением не дал понять о своем отношении к мелодрамам, которые не первые сутки разыгрывались в его присутствии.

Некоторое время они наводили порядок в шкафу, после чего Гарри, очнувшись, вдруг понял, что Малфоя слишком давно не видно и не слышно.

— Малфой! — позвал он, выходя из спальни. Неужели ушел? — Малфой?

Решив проверить нижние этажи в последнюю очередь, Гарри поднялся наверх. Пока что он посильно обжил лишь первые три этажа, старательно выскребя из них почти все, что представлялось ему ненужным. Спальни близнецов, Сириуса и Регулуса он старался не посещать, заперев двери и пока оставив там все как есть. Спальню Вальбурги Блэк он так же обходил стороной. Вещей старухи в ней не осталось, но был стойкий запах гиппогрифа и воспоминания о Сириусе, которые Гарри не хотел пробуждать.

Подергав ручки всех дверей, Гарри позвал Малфоя, не дождался отклика и добрался до чердака. Обнаружив, что дверь туда не заперта, он неслышно открыл ее. Увидев в проеме Малфоя, Гарри сначала воспрял, но тут же понял, увидев белое лицо, что снова, в сотый раз все идет не так, как надо.

Зайдя на чердак, Гарри понял, что все не просто идет не так, как надо — в реальности что-то треснуло и сложилось пополам, и все с ревом валится в бездну, и Малфой стоит к жадно поглощающей все воронке ближе всех.

По центру комнаты прямо перед ним стояла высокая — не может быть, чтобы он был настолько высоким, в самом деле, — фигура Хагрида, которая держала в огромных ручищах его, Гарри, неподвижное тело. Габариты Хагрида лишь подчеркивали хрупкость и безжизненность фигуры в его руках. Мелькнула бестолковая мысль: неужели он и правда такой субтильный?

Пары мгновений хватило, чтобы мозг протрезвел и стряхнул с себя топорную магию: это же боггарт. Это же боггарт, хотел сказать Малфою Гарри, но у того были пустые, стеклянные от ужаса глаза. Твою мать, это охерительно сильный боггарт, мог бы добавить Гарри, но медлить было нельзя. Неизвестно, сколько Малфой уже торчал здесь, и боггарт жрал его за милую душу, просто стоя перед ним.

— Дай-ка, — сказал Гарри, встав между Малфоем и боггартом. Хагрид, чьего лица никак нельзя было разглядеть, словно тварь не хотела отвлекать внимание от трупа на руках великана (то, что это был именно труп, не вызывало сомнений: боггарт уловил страх Малфоя и щедро добавил крови и изломанности), не шевельнулся, но Гарри понял, что он меняется. Исполинская фигура словно схлопнулась, и комната опустела.

Гарри ожидал, что это произойдет, к тому же боггарт был достаточно сильным.

Шрам прострелило болью. Хорошо, что однажды он уже это испытывал, и волна паники схлынула быстрее, чем боггарт успел за нее зацепиться.

— Ридикулус, — ровно сказал Гарри и взмахнул палочкой. По комнате прошелся порыв ветра, и дверцы шкафа в углу захлопнулись с таким грохотом, что сам шкаф покачнулся.

Чувствуя дрожь в коленях, Гарри помотал головой, приходя в себя, и едва успел поймать покачнувшегося Малфоя.

— Стинки, виски! — крикнул он. — Малфой, не выпадай из фокуса, — строго велел Гарри, перекидывая холодную руку через шею, ведя его к сундуку у стены и усаживая на него. С хлопком и бутылкой виски появился Стинки, и Гарри быстро отвинтил крышку, сел на корточки и приложил горлышко к губам Малфоя. — Пей давай, лучше всякого шоколада помогает.

Малфой, все еще добираясь к Гарри из астрала, послушно глотнул и поперхнулся. Уже меньше беспокоясь о его состоянии, так как сквозь кашель он невнятно матерился, Гарри похлопывал его по спине и, поболтав остатками виски в бутылке, тоже сделал небольшой глоток.

— Поттер, — прохрипел в полусогнутом положении Малфой, — твой ебаный дом…

— Мой ебаный дом, — согласился Гарри, снова сунув бутылку ему под нос. — «Гарри Поттер и его ебаный дом» — как тебе название для мемуаров?

На уровне сундука прозвучало невнятное «заебись», и Малфой, глубоко вздохнув, наконец разогнулся. Некоторое время они молчали, причем Малфой смотрел строго в пол, а Гарри — на него. На лбу у того выступила испарина — то ли от кашля, то ли отходняк после боггарта, но к лицу постепенно возвращались краски.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — как бы невзначай спросил Гарри.

— Нет, — сухо сказал Малфой. — Я не хочу об этом поговорить. Более того, — он тяжело поднялся и зло и больно треснул Гарри по руке, когда тот попытался подхватить его под локоть, — с меня хватит, я ухожу. И ты тоже иди нахер.

— Но… — попытался сказать Гарри, но Малфой попросил:

— Заглохни.

И ушел. Гарри слышал его затихающие шаги вниз по лестнице и все ждал, что тот запутается в ногах и грохнется, может быть, даже что-нибудь сломает себе, руку или ногу, и тогда Гарри сможет его догнать, и тот уже не отвертится от его помощи, а там все наладится.

Что это за «все», которое должно наладиться, Гарри не знал. Знал только, что Малфой ушел и больше не вернется.


	3. Chapter 3

Остаток вечера Гарри провел отвратительно. В первую очередь он развеял боггарта, потратив на него последние силы и чувствуя себя мерзко как никогда. Стинки робко сообщил, что мистер Малфой ушел через камин, попрощавшись и пообещав прислать ему наволочку. Допив остатки виски, Гарри подумал и аппарировал до ближайшего магазина и купил еще одну бутылку. Он успешно залечил урон, нанесенный боггартом, но Малфой залечиваться не желал. Решив, что немного психотерапии никому не помешает, он пошел ругаться с Вальбургой. Слова лились сами собой — прямо на голову опешившей старухи. Гарри припомнил все: Сириуса, Рона, Гермиону, весь Орден поименно, всех, кого когда-либо касался ее грязный язык. Сириус не сбежал бы из дома, будь у старой дуры хоть капля любви к нему. Он был самым лучшим крестным, потому что вселенная поддерживает гармонию: она ненавидела Сириуса, а Сириус любил Гарри, любил его отца и мать, своих друзей и однозначно не хотел умирать так рано, но вряд ли все эти мелочи волнуют ее, спятившую психопатку, которая даже после смерти всего рода продолжает портить жизнь людям.

— Боггарт, блять, на чердаке! Жрал Малфоя как попкорн! — орал на портрет Гарри. — Хер с ними, с ножами, некроконцертом, порчей зелий. Что дальше, Блэк? Дементоры? Летифолды?

Он сделал пару шагов туда-обратно и швырнул бутылку об пол. Вальбурга смотрела на него в упор и молчала.

— Значит, так, — уже спокойнее сказал Гарри. — Меня это все достало, ты своего добилась. Я снесу стену, пусть все в жопу рухнет, но тебя тут больше не будет. Кто бы там тебе ни помогал, больше он тебе не поможет. Видела? — показал он ей согнутую пластинку и, размахнувшись, швырнул ее в портрет.

Вальбурга и на это ничего не ответила. Гарри несколько секунд смотрел ей в глаза, после чего ушел в гостиную. Подвинув диван ближе к камину, он лег и тут же провалился в сон, не слыша, как Стинки собирает в коридоре осколки.

Утро встретило его похмельем, куцым ухом в поле зрения и заботливо приготовленной тарелкой овсянки, которую Стинки сунул ему прямо под нос. Чувствуя, что его сейчас стошнит, Гарри вымученно поблагодарил домовика и уполз в ванную. В виде разнообразия, не иначе, его ничто не поливало кипятком и не пыталось выбить глаза струей воды. Запоздало Гарри сообразил, что сегодня выходной, а это значило, что забить голову работой и вымотаться до невменяемости не получится.

Чувствуя себя куклой на разболтанных шарнирах, Гарри спустился в столовую, где уныло загрузил в себя пару ложек каши и чай. Держась за живот, он вернулся обратно на диван, замотался в плед, которым Стинки укрыл его ночью, и уставился в пустой камин, словно оттуда в любой момент может появиться Малфой.

За годы совместной работы Гарри привык к нему, у них даже сложились вполне себе приятельские отношения. Это была долгая и утомительная работа: первые две недели они и трех часов не могли провести, не сцепившись. На диаграмме кривая их отношений первое время стабильно вихлялась, позже постепенно стабилизировавшись и даже устремившись вверх. И, дойдя до точки их кухонно-шкафного инцидента, ринулась вниз. Мысль о том, что круг замкнулся и они снова вернулись к началу, где они враги и слышать друг о друге не могут, грызла его изнутри. Наконец он уснул, и ему совсем ничего не снилось.

Проснулся он поздно ночью. Война желудка с овсянкой и чаем уже закончилась, и первые несколько мгновений счастливого забытья Гарри чувствовал себя прекрасно. Потом его сознание, образно говоря, добежало до трамвая реальности и заскочило в салон. Гарри тут же стало муторно и тошно, и, сев на диване, он спросил себя, что теперь делать. Вывалить все на Гермиону, на Рона, на кого угодно, потому что все это плескалось в нем и давило на горло. Но была глухая ночь, и тоска ела Гарри живьем.

Решив сопротивляться, Гарри поднялся и придумал сбежать от ее острых зубов на кухню. Свет он решил не включать, чтобы не разбудить Стинки и старуху: первого из жалости, вторую — лишь бы не слышать и не видеть ее. Однако, преодолев лестницу и ни разу не скрипнув ступенькой, Гарри едва не заработал инфаркт, когда низкий и хриплый голос Вальбурги Блэк позвал его из кромешной темноты:

— Поттер.

Чертыхнувшись и схватившись за сердце, Гарри зажег свет и подошел к портрету. Обычно портреты щурились от света, зевали и даже потягивались — в общем, вели себя как настоящие люди. Вальбурга же смотрела на него немигающим взглядом. Гарри иногда думал, что художник просто смухлевал и нарисовал ей ограниченный набор выражений лица.

Гарри стоял перед портретом и молча ждал. Старуха Блэк смотрела на него с прежним градусом неприязни во взгляде, но Гарри не ожидал, что она скажет:

— Мне жаль.

Он вздохнул, подождал еще немного и спросил:

— Это все?

Вальбурга поджала губы, но ответила после секундной заминки так же спокойно:

— Я хотела выжить тебя из дома. Все, что случалось до вчерашнего дня, должно было причинить тебе умеренный вред. Боггарт в мои планы не входил, и мне жаль, что так вышло с Драко. — Она с усилием продолжила: — Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке.

Гарри проигнорировал последнее предложение.

— И кто все-таки…

«И кто все-таки тебе помогал?» — хотел спросить Гарри, но далекий истошный вопль Стинки заставил его подпрыгнуть на месте и без раздумий кинуться на звук.

— Я тебе сейчас! — неслось откуда-то с третьего этажа. — На, получай! На!

Гарри прыжками преодолел два лестничных пролета и влетел в спальню, где на полу Стинки сцепился с другим домовиком.

— Мерзавец! — крикнул Стинки, взгромоздившись на спину противника и заломив ему руки. Тот повернул красное от напряжения и ярости лицо, и Гарри узнал Кричера. — Стинки тебе покажет, как гадить в доме!

Гарри утомленно прислонился к дверному косяку и потер глаза под очками. Почему-то он не видел других вариантов, почему Кричер, который уже долгое время трудился в Хогвартсе, снова в его доме.

— Я же тебя выслал, — сказал Гарри, взмахивая палочкой, чтобы связать брыкающегося Кричера. Стинки, отдуваясь, слез с него и воинственно подтянул шорты. — Пошли-ка вниз. И не смей аппарировать.

Гарри шел впереди, за ним угрюмо плелся Кричер, а Стинки, изредка отвешивая пинка, если тот замедлял шаг, замыкал процессию.

— Стинки, не зверствуй, — не оборачиваясь, попросил Гарри. Из-за спины донеслось рассерженное:

— Стинки бы ему уши оборвал! Шатался по дому, ставил ловушки! Сейчас Стинки поймал его у камина, что он там делал?

Вопрос он адресовал Кричеру, но в этот раз без пинка, послушавшись Гарри. Кричер презрительно фыркал и молчал, но растерял свой бунтарский настрой, оказавшись перед портретом Вальбурги. Та посмотрела на домовика, и на ее лице отразилось что-то, похожее на разочарование.

— Итак? — предложил Гарри. — Давайте, Бонни и Клайд, колитесь уже. Чья была идея?

— Кричер ничего не скажет, — проскрипел Кричер, вскинув подбородок и выпрямившись, словно партизан перед расстрелом. Расстреливать, конечно, никто никого не собирался, но Гарри хотел знать их версию событий, прежде чем начать пороть домовиков и сносить стены с портретами. Его опередила Вальбурга.

— Расскажи ему все.

Кричер изумленно уставился на портрет, наверняка думая, что ослышался. Гарри тоже так подумал, но Вальбурга смотрела на Кричера в ожидании, и тот сдался, поникнув и ссутулившись.

Как-то у Гарри мелькнула мысль, что Кричер может вернуться в дом, но тут же забылась. Макгонагалл отзывалась о нем положительно: Кричер поладил с другими домовиками и исправно работал. Гарри успокоился, и его перестала мучить совесть, что он выбросил старого домовика на произвол судьбы.

И теперь оказалось, что Кричер периодически наведывался к портрету Вальбурги, когда Гарри не было дома. Во время одного из разговоров Вальбурга пожаловалась, что ее достало присутствие Гарри в фамильном особняке, что он выбрасывает ее вещи, разоряет родовое наследие, и, слово за слово, у них возникла идея сделать так, чтобы Гарри сам сбежал из дома. С тех пор Кричер заколдовывал один-два предмета на жилых этажах по наводке Вальбурги. Иногда ему приходили в голову блестящие идеи: испортить зелья в шкафчике на кухне, сунуть украденный в школе металлокричатель за одну из декоративных пластин, к которым крепились головы эльфов, а сами головы заставив двигаться, благо они были прикрыты тряпками, и вышло вполне правдоподобно. Или сделать так, чтобы одна из голов оскалилась, когда Гарри проходил мимо. Боггарт тоже был идеей Кричера: он нашел его еще маленьким и слабым в заброшенном классе Хогвартса и, боясь, как бы преподаватели не добрались до него раньше, спрятал его на чердаке в доме. Вальбурге Кричер ничего не сказал, так как понимал, что она этого не одобрит. Он ждал удобного момента, чтобы подбросить его куда-нибудь, и боггарт, обжившись, нашел способ подпитываться дистанционно: имитировал шорохи, голоса и прочие звуки, что слышал Гарри, а если добавить постоянно снимаемые заглушающие чары (Кричер не ленился снимать их каждый раз вручную), недосып и общую нервозность — у боггарта было питание как в санатории.

— Как ты в дом-то попал? — спросил Гарри, прервав рассказ. — У меня же щиты стоят.

Кричер посмотрел на Вальбургу, словно спрашивая, отвечать ли ему на этот вопрос, и, получив кивок, неохотно ответил:

— На чердаке есть брешь. — Кричер с ненавистью посмотрел на Стинки и выплюнул: — И угораздило же полукровке привести в дом эту куцую крысу, как будто мало здесь грязи. Без нее Кричер бы все-таки сделал так, чтобы полукровка если не ушел, то уполз бы из дома.

Стинки бросился на него с кулаками, Гарри едва успел его поймать. Пока они с Кричером сверлили друг друга взглядами, Гарри растерянно думал, что ему делать.

— Поттер, — заговорила Вальбурга, сцепив руки с тяжелыми кольцами в замок. — Не скажу, что затея была плохой, но она вышла из-под моего контроля. Кричер принадлежит тебе, и ты можешь поступить с ним так, как посчитаешь нужным.

Гарри ждал, что она предложит гильотину и назовет адрес мастерской, где можно купить еще одну декоративную пластину на стену.

— Он нездоров, — кивнула она на затихшего Кричера. Она не называла его имени и вообще говорила о нем так, словно он был предметом мебели. — Он больше не может никому служить: у него повредился рассудок и появилось слишком много воли. Он навредил мне, хотя всегда подчинялся. В мое время таких домовиков лишали жизни.

Ага, подумал Гарри, вот и гильотина. Все-таки ничего не меняется. Он перевел взгляд на Кричера и увидел, что тот дрожит и низко опускает голову, словно хочет спрятаться. В обычное время Гарри бы взбесился и наговорил всякого, но он слишком устал и хотел лишь быстрее со всем закончить.

— Пошли, — велел он домовикам, и Стинки, поняв, что на него официально взвалили ответственную должность конвоира, заставил Кричера идти за Гарри наверх.

В гостиной Гарри зажег камин и посмотрел на часы. Жаль, что придется будить Гермиону, но держать у себя Кричера до утра он не собирался.

— Гарри? Что случилось? — забеспокоилась Гермиона, щурясь со сна и пытаясь пригладить торчащие в стороны волосы.

Гарри в нескольких словах обрисовал ей ситуацию. Гермиона хмурилась и внимательно слушала.

— Помнишь, Волдеморт вливал в него то зелье из пещеры? — сказал Гарри, заканчивая рассказ. — Это не могло на нем не сказаться, прибавь к этому…

— Я поняла, не надо, — быстро сказала Гермиона, испуганно и с жалостью покосившись на Кричера, который, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, стоял за гарриной спиной под надзором Стинки.

— Блэк предложила его убить, — мрачно сказал Гарри. — Лучше бы ее кто прибил много лет назад. Куда его теперь? В Мунго? Пусть хотя бы осмотрят его, скажут, можно его к детям пускать или нет.

— Для домовиков есть отдельные больницы, — сказала Гермиона и на пару мгновений исчезла. Когда она вернулась, Гарри понял, что она листает какую-то книгу. — Запиши адрес.

Записав, Гарри от души поблагодарил Гермиону и попрощался с ней. Долгожданная развязка и спокойная жизнь маячили на горизонте, и, одной рукой держа Кричера за локоть и другой взяв горсть летучего пороха, Гарри громко и четко назвал адрес.

 

* * *  
Вернувшись домой, Гарри нашел Стинки на кухне, где тот яростно чистил невесть откуда вытащенный котел. Гарри подозревал, что так домовик снимает стресс. В два счета организовав Гарри кружку какао, домовик снова вцепился в котел, яростно провел щеткой по его боку два раза и наконец спросил:

— Кричер раньше служил мистеру Поттеру?

— Как сказать, — в кружку буркнул Гарри. — Терпеть меня не мог, слушался из-под палки, оскорблял моих друзей. Весь в хозяйку, в общем, — резюмировал он. — Ему сильно досталось в свое время, так что будем надеяться, что в больнице ему станет лучше.

Стинки кивнул и занырнул в котел, принявшись чистить его изнутри.

— Давно ты понял, что он шатается по дому? — спросил Гарри, и из котла донеслось глухое:

— Стинки пару раз слышал, как что-то шумит, но стал следить только после того, как головы… — Его голос дрогнул, и он неловко продолжил: — Когда мистер Поттер ушел в столовую, Стинки боялся спускаться один и решил посидеть в гостиной. Услышал, как скрипнули ступеньки, но когда Стинки выглянул в коридор, никого не было. Он спустился в столовую, вы были там, значит, по лестнице ходил кто-то другой. Стинки стал дежурить по ночам, ужасно не высыпался, чуть не сжег курицу. — Он высунулся из котла и почесал испачканное в ржавчине куцее ухо. — Когда мистер Поттер сегодня спустился вниз, Стинки как раз обходил верхние этажи. И когда дошел до гостиной, то увидел, как этот… Кричер что-то делает у камина. Стинки потом проверил камин, но ничего не нашел.

Пожав плечами, Стинки помолчал, потом полез обратно в котел. Гарри допил какао, поставил кружку в раковину и предложил:

— Можем пойти поискать тебе наволочку.

Не сразу, но жизнь вошла в прежнее русло. По дому еще дважды пролетели острые предметы, но Гарри лишь поражался тому, каким Кричер оказался старательным и деятельным. Эту бы прыть на благое дело — и дом на Гриммо было бы не узнать.

После работы Гарри бросал все силы на уборку дома и ремонт. Снова мешками выбрасывал ненужные вещи, срывал старые обои, клеил новые, руками мыл полы, ужасая Стинки, но все равно не мог вымотаться настолько, чтобы потом на работе не искать на этаже Малфоя. Когда Гарри видел его, то не мог набраться смелости и подойти. Сразу придумывал себе сто отговорок, почему не стоит этого делать, почему ему это не нужно, почему это не нужно Малфою. Все сто звучали очень убедительно, и Гарри отворачивался и уходил, а потом яростно оттирал пятна засохшей кроличьей крови с пола в спальне Вальбурги, надеясь потом на сон без сновидений.

С портретом Гарри поговорил лишь однажды. Вальбурга спросила о Кричере, и Гарри ответил, что тот проходит лечение в больнице. Подумав, Вальбурга согласилась, что так, возможно, даже лучше. Больше она не произнесла ни слова, и Гарри, оказываясь на первом этаже, старался не смотреть на две вещи: на портрет и на трость, одиноко торчавшую из подставки в виде тролльей ноги. Гарри находил в этом некоторую метафоричность: Малфой был таким же изящным и пафосным, как трость с серебряной ручкой, а Гарри все глубже погружался в пучину самоедства и уже не находил отличий между собой и этой несуразной уродливой подставкой. Глядя на себя утром в зеркале, он подмечал нездоровый цвет лица, стремящийся к нежной зелени, и мрачно опускался на дюйм глубже в тоскливое болото. Стинки старался развеселить его, однажды даже испек огромный шоколадный торт, и Гарри не знал, есть ли что-то ужаснее, чем есть вкусный торт и чувствовать, как внутри все ноет от собственной никчемности.

Вот-вот от Поттера должны были остаться лишь пузыри на поверхности, и кто знает, чем бы все закончилось, если бы однажды вечером в дверь не постучали. Оставив Стинки разглаживать валиком поклеенную полоску обоев, Гарри спустился вниз. На пороге стоял Малфой — румяный, растрепанный и, сразу понял Гарри, поддатый.

— Привет, — растерянно сказал Гарри, шире открывая дверь и делая приглашающий жест рукой. — Заходи.

— Нет, я только забрать трость, — запротестовал Малфой и зашел. Найдя глазами трость, он тут же потерял к ней всякий интерес и уставился на Гарри голодным взглядом. Тот неловко потер затекшую шею и спросил:

— Э… как твоя нога?

— Ужасно ноет и болит, — ответил тот и выпалил: — Ты все неправильно понял.

— Да вроде ясно все: ноет и болит…

Малфой нахмурился и покраснел еще больше — Гарри не знал, от гнева или от смущения.

— Идиот! Я тогда вовсе не собирался тебя целовать.

Гарри моргнул один раз, потом другой, открыл рот и сказал:

— О.

Малфой раздраженно притопнул ногой и повторил:

— Не собирался и не буду. Меня всю жизнь с тебя воротило, тупой Поттер. И вообще, я не по этой части. И даже если бы был, то между тобой и дементором я бы выбрал дементора.

Малфой тараторил и тараторил эту чушь, и Гарри понимал, что это все чушь, но он уже довел себя до той кондиции, когда его тошнило от собственного отражения в зеркале, и каждое слово Малфоя придавало вес тому ботинку, который неумолимо вдавливал его глубже на дно.

Наверное, это отразилось у него на лице, потому что Малфой резко замолчал. И вдруг, словно решив для себя что-то, быстро подошел и поцеловал его.

— Ты настолько пьян, что спутал меня с дементором? — севшим голосом спросил Гарри, когда Малфой прервал поцелуй, чтобы стянуть с него футболку. — Эй, мне нужно в душ, я клеил обои!

— Заглохни, — пробормотал Малфой ему в шею, жадно сжимая его пониже спины. Гарри радостно подумал, что обязательно останутся синяки.

— Давай хотя бы в спальню, — взмолился он, потому что Малфой вел себя как сорвавшийся с диеты вампир — облизывал и покусывал его везде, докуда мог дотянуться.

И когда Малфой рывком отодвинулся, сжал его руку и быстрым шагом потащил к лестнице, Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно за руку его вытягивают из-под толщи воды.

 

* * *  
Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— И не вздыхай так, я совсем не тяжелый, — проворчал Малфой, лежа на нем, но все-таки приподнялся на локтях и запустил руки в волосы Гарри. — Понятно, почему ты все время такой лохматый, у тебя шевелюра как у школьного лесничего.

— Не завидуй, даже у кошки Филча больше волос, чем у тебя.

— У нее шерсть. Брось, ты же считаешь меня красивым.

— Красивым? У Стинки глаза красивее, чем у тебя.

Малфой сощурился и спросил:

— Трахаться ты тоже будешь… Ай! Не щипайся, — возмутился он. Гарри, улыбаясь, принялся массировать пострадавшее место.

— Так, значит, — начал он, продолжая улыбаться и чувствуя, как Малфой легонько тянет его за волосы, — ты не по этой части?

— Не по этой, — подтвердил Малфой, — и ты правда отвратительный. Вот что это? — Он схватил прядь волос и попытался сунуть ему под нос, но не хватило длины. Гарри поднял взгляд и посмотрел на предлагаемое «это».

— Волосы как волосы, ничего нового.

— Это безобразие. Как я вообще могу лежать с этим в одной постели.

— Тем не менее, ты лежишь. И у тебя боггарт в виде моего бездыханного тела. — Гарри говорил как бы в шутку, но внимательно следил за реакцией Малфоя. Тот криво ухмыльнулся.

— Я тебя заверяю, у половины людей, которые видели тебя тогда, такой боггарт. — Он скатился с Гарри и лег на бок, подперев голову рукой. — К тому же я вполне могу бояться лесничего. Почему бы и нет.

Гарри повернулся к нему, подложив руку под подушку.

— Зачем ты поперся на чердак?

— Искал для Стинки какую-нибудь тряпку, пошел на верхние этажи, везде было закрыто, кроме чердака. Я пошарился по ящикам, и в одном из них сидел боггарт. — Малфой недовольно заметил: — Если у тебя в доме заведется тролль, ты даже не заметишь.

— Больше не заведется, — пообещал Гарри. — Пока мы были в ссоре, я узнал, кто заколдовывал вещи.

Он выложил все, что узнал от Кричера. Лицо Малфоя становилось все мрачнее и мрачнее, поэтому пришлось рассказать и о том, как Волдеморт использовал Кричера для того, чтобы спрятать хоркрукс, как бросил его в пещере, полной инферналов, как Регулус умер на его глазах и как домовик был вынужден хранить все это в тайне.

— Какой-то ужас, — в конце концов сказал Малфой, упав на подушку и глядя в потолок. — Где он сейчас?

— В больнице.

— Не знаю, можно ли после такого поставить крышу на место.

— Но это лучше, чем оставлять его в Хогвартсе или убивать, как предложила Блэк.

— Старые добрые радикальные меры, — вздохнул Малфой и вдруг спросил: — Во что превратился боггарт, когда тебя увидел?

— В боль в шраме.

Поразмыслив, тот согласился:

— Логично. — И, откинув одеяло, сел и потянулся. Гарри смотрел на его спину, белую с выступающими позвонками. Зевнув, Малфой вдруг гаркнул: — Стинки, организуй что-нибудь поесть!

Спускаясь вниз, Гарри улыбался как дурачок, потому что Малфой совсем не стеснялся своей наготы, потому что тот голый прыгал по его комнате, подбирая одежду, потому что он будет так делать еще не раз, не два, не три…

— Поттер? — позвал Малфой, стоя в коридоре и глядя в сторону портрета. — Мне кажется или?..

Гарри подошел и пригляделся.

— Нет, — в итоге согласился он. Портрет Вальбурги Блэк не двигался. — Может, притворяется?

Он подошел к портрету и поводил перед ним рукой, потом постучал пальцем по плечу Вальбурги, но не добился никакой реакции.

— Однако, — заметил Малфой. — Впервые такое вижу. Поттер, это ведь она не из-за нас?

— Ты о чем? — не понял Гарри, и Малфой вздохнул, напоминая:

— Ну, вдруг она увидела, как я тебя лапаю, и окаменела.

— Вряд ли, — не слишком уверенно сказал Гарри. — Она молчала в последние дни, а так я на нее старался не смотреть. Наверное, застыла постепенно.

— Жаль, приятная была леди, — без особого сожаления сказал Малфой, — и в вист играла куда лучше тебя. Ладно, пошли, есть хочу. Потом разберемся.

Он ушел, а Гарри подозрительно осмотрел картину, постукивая тут и там. Нет, теперь это была обычная картина, как у магглов, если только у Вальбурги не настолько железная выдержка, чтобы не отреагировать на щелчок по носу.

Может быть, думал Гарри, некоторым портретам, как призракам, нужно, чтобы что-то держало их в мире людей. Кричер, последний, кому она была нужна, теперь был далеко и не нуждался в ней, и портрет застыл.

С холста на Гарри холодно смотрела женщина, которую он всем сердцем ненавидел долгие месяцы своей жизни. А из столовой доносился веселый голос Малфоя:

— Шикарная наволочка, Стинки. Обменял ее у Поттера на шорты?

И Гарри, развернувшись, пошел к нему.


End file.
